Naruto un nuevo clan
by KA-Nivek
Summary: Este fancic cuanta la historia de naruto uzumaki al ser entrenado por un clan que se creía extinto
1. Comienzo

* **capitulo: el rescate.** *

Habiendo pasado ya 3 años desde el ataque del kiubi ha konoha el consejo civil a espaldas de sarutobi esparció la noticia de que el cuarto hokage minato namikaze había sellado al monstruo de nueve colas en naruto sin decir que el era hijo de minato.

Muchos aldeanos y ninjas empezaron a odiar a naruto, algunos solo lo miraban con odio o frialdad, pero otros, cegados por la ira de haber perdido a sus familias o amigos en el ataque del kiubi se atrevieron a desacatar las ordenes del tercero y llegaron al extremo de golpear hasta casi matar al niño.

Ya había pasado un año desde que la información sobre la identidad del yinchuriki del kiubi saliese a la luz. Ese día la encargada del orfanato donde naruto había sido dejado por sarutobi para que cuidaran de él, lo expulso echándolo a la calle.

Konoha 9 pm de la noche-  
naruto luego de salir del orfanato se encontraba deambulando por las calles mas solas de konoha ya que lo prefería esi, para no encontrar a nadie que lo maltratase. Todo eso cambio cuando un aldeano gritó..

¡ahi esta el niño demonio!

Mientras un grupo de 20 ciudadanos y 5 junnin se balanceaban hacia él con palos y tubos de hierro en la mano.

¡nooooo por favor no me hagan daño! clamaba naruto mientras intentaba correr para no ser golpeado.

Pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano ya que un ninja lo tomo por de atrás del cuello de su camisa lo jalo arrojando al suelo, mientras los aldeano golpeaban a naruto, gritando insulto y mencionaban que debian matar al demonio kiuby.

Los aldeanos golpearon al niño brutalmente fue tal la fuerza de los golpes que destrozaban los palos y doblaban los tubos de hierro.

-No porfavor, no me golpeen más fue lo ultimo que grito el niño antes de quedar inconsciente.

Antes de que la trifulca lograran su cometido un hombre vestido de ropas negras y una capucha; que ligado a la oscuridad de la noche y el instinto asesino que emanaba dejaba a todos perplejos del miedo.

Flashback  
[ 8 pm a las afueras de konoha 10 ninjas de una aldea desconocida se encontraban a punto de entrar a la aldea.

Wairudo- esperen a que yo les de la señal.

9ninjas- 'hai' wairudo sama.

Mientras este desaparecía del lugar en un destello blanco, apareciendo en el techo del edificio del hokage.

Donde estas pequeño, tu familia te esta esperando en la nueva Uzushiogakure pensó wairudo mientras sacaba de su bolsa un pergamino, mordió unos de sus dedos y haciendo rápidamente algunas señas - kushiyose no jutso- mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Un lagartos apareciero en una explosión de humo.

Messenja-sama ya es hora. dijo wairudo. Mientras el lagarto tomaba el pergamino.

Messenja entraba a la oficina hokage sin ser visto al utilizar una habilidad de camuflaje, dejando el pergamino en el estantes de libros, el lagarto miro a un anciano que estaba casi muerto encima de su escritorio, mientras un globo que parecía su alma salia de la boca y murmuraba no mas papeleo no más porfavor.

Messenja salio de la oficina hokage y llegaba nuevamente al techo.

-Messenja- listo el pergamino esta en posición wairudo-san

-Wairudo- perfecto ahora ve y avisa a los demás que la misión de búsqueda y rescate empieza en este momento.

Messenja salto del techo abriendo sus patas, mientras se le podía notar una especie de tela debajo de sus patas que le permitía casi volar, al llegar donde los otros ninjas estaban dijo, vayan, la misión de rescate empieza los ninjas asintieron y entraron a konoha rápidamente.

Se dividieron en grupos de tres y tomaron diferentes caminos, luego de 10 minutos uno de los ninjas escucho gritos, y al percatarse de lo que era dijo. krei-san ahí esta.

Krei se acerco y miro desde un tejado, al ver a la multitud golpeando a el niño ordeno a los otros dos ninjas buscar a los otros grupos. Krei salto y callo en medio de los aldeanos y el mal herido niño.

] fin del flasback

¿Quien eres tu?-grito uno de los ninjas al percatarse que no eran ropas de konoha.

Los aldeanos al ver esto intentaron correr pero...

fuuton kaze no yari [elemento viento lanzas de viento] grito krei, mientras 100 lanzas espirales que silbaban a su paso, impactaron a los aldeanos matándolos en el acto.

Después de bloquear las lanzas de aire, los junnin se lanzaron hacia el recién lwairudo, mientras este detenía y esquivaba los ataques. Los junnin lanzaron un gran cantidad de kunais y shuriken.

Futon Banrinochōjō-[elemnto viento gran pared de viento] grito krei, antes de que una gran pared de viento comprimido, se levantara repeliendo todos los ataques.

Suiton Teppōdama-[Elemento agua disparo de cañon]. Grito uno de los junnin, mientras de su boca una bola de agua salio directo hacia krei, este salto a un lado para esquivarla pero no se percato del siguiente ataque.

Doton Doro Hōshi-[Elemento tierra lodo resbaladizo] grito otro konohajunnin, debajo de donde estaba krei, la tierra se humedeció al tiempo que este resbalaba y caía de lleno al suelo.

Otros 3 ninjas Gritaron:

Katon gokakyo no jutsu-[Elemento fuego gran bola de fuego].

Katon hiiro no raion no jutsu-[Elemento fuego león escarlata].

Katon Kanen-sei furasshu-[Elemento fuego destello inflamable].

mientras una gran cantidad de fuego se dirigía rápidamente hacia krei.

Doton: Doroku Gaeshi-[elemento tierra proteccion de piedra] un muro de piedra se levanto frente a krein, al tiempo que los ataques chocaban en el muro dejándo ileso a krei, tras de el apareció wairudo con las manos en la pose del tigre.

Una explosión de humo apareció frente a los ninjas de konoha, atras de ellos aparecieron los otros 8 ninjas bajo el mando de wairudo, asesinando en el acto a los junnin de konoha.

krei estas bien pregunto wairudo, a lo que este respondió si sensei.

Bien, recojan al niño y vamonos de acá, con la explosión la aldea ya tuvo que haberse percatado de que estamos acá. Dijo wairudo.

kushiyose no jutso dijo wairudo mientras un lagarto de gran tamaño aparecía en un estallido de humo, sacanos de acá, dijo el invocador, el lagarto en volvió a todos con la lengua y luego desapareció utilizando la invocación inversa.

Ka-nivek fanfic.


	2. Historia

_**Capitulo 2: Historia**_

El hokage se levanto de su escritorio,. mientras pensaba en lo poderoso que era el papeleo, tan poderoso que lo llevo al borde de la muerte.

Mirando fijamente a la montaña de papeles que se encontraba encima de la mesa, se percato de un pergamino que yacía en el estante de libros, se levanto y camino hacia el, al tomarlo vio que el sello tenia un símbolo muy peculiar y familiar.

Sarutobi: Arisa-san venga un momento.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió

para dar paso a una hermosa mujer, Con ojos de color naranja, pupilas negras, un largo pelo rubio que lleva atado en forma de un gran corazón y gafas de color rojo. Su vestimenta consta de una camisa de manga larga de color blanco con un collar de luz azul, una falda corta negra y medias largas oscura.

Arisa: Digame hokage-sama.

El tercero no pudo preguntar quien había entrado a su oficina a dejar ese pergamino. porque una gran explosión sacudió la aldea dejando al hokage perplejo.

Dos anbu se presentaron frente al hokage, uno con mascara de perro y otro con mascara de oso.

Hokage-sama que hacemos preguntaron los capitanes anbu?

Sarutobi: kuma e inu reúnan un grupo y vayan a verificar que sucedió.

¡Hai! respondieron ambos, mientras salían de la oficina en un shunsin.

Los anbu llegaron al lugar junto a sus equipos, pero no encontraron nada mas que los cuerpos sin vida de 20 aldeanos y 5 junnin.

Sellen los cuerpos para llevarlos a la morgue y realizar la investigación dijo inu, mientras los anbu hacían el trabajo que se les encargo. Los capitanes, miraban los alrededores y observaban, cómo las armas ninja se encontraban pegadas a las paredes en todas las direcciones.

Una hora mas tarde, en la oficina de sarutobi los capitanes anbu aparecieron.

anbu-kuma: Hokage-sama en el lugar encontramos, 20 civiles muertos junto a 5 ninjas rango junnin en el mismo estado.

Sarutobi: bien y que hicieron con los cuerpos.

Anbu-ino: fueron llevados a la morgue y mañana por la mañana se le entregara la información de la autopsia.

Sarutobi: Muy bien, pero hay algún rastro que nos indique quien pudo perpetrar tal ataqué.

Anbu-ino: Lamentablemente no hokage-sama, pero hay algo que me parece un poco raro.

Sarutobi: que es eso?

Los anbu se miraron entre ellos y anbu-kuma respondió, los ninjas y civiles que murieron en el ataque, son los mismo que intentaron atacar a uzumaki-naruto el mes pasado.

Esto tendrá algo que ver con el pergamino pensó Sarutobi.

Sarutobi: vayan al orfanato y asegúrense de que naruto se encuentre bien.

Anbu-ino: ya me encargue de eso hokage-sama, envíe un clon estoy esperando que se disipe y envíe la información.

Unos segundos después el anbu levanto su rostro, por la mascara no se podía ver su cara pero se podía notar la expresión en su rostro.

Sarutobi: y bien que información llego del clon.

Anbu-ino: señor hokage. Hoy en la tarde la directora del orfanato echo al pequeño a la calle.

¡Como!. Exclamó el hokage mientras se levantaba del escritorio. tocándose el puente de la nariz cerro los ojos, al abrirlos miro el pergamino que encontró anteriormente...

En medio de un pequeño bosque conocido como el bosque de la niebla roja, en fronteras entre el país del fuego y el país de los ríos, se encontraba la aldea del clan senmonka la cual se encontraba protegida por sellos de aislamiento los cuales crean una niebla muy densa que se expande por todo el bosque, también sellos de protección que se activan al detectar un mínimo movimiento.

En el centro de la aldea se encontraba kuronosen. un hombre mayor, con cabello largo de coloración blanca, unas túnicas negras que llegaban hasta lo pies y en la espalda un símbolo de remolino rojo con una crus plateada en el medio.

Al lado de kurunosen se encontraban varios ninja anbu con capas y mascaras, lo que diferenciaba a estos anbu de los de konoha, era que sus mascaras eran de shinigamis y no de animales.

ya vienen exclamo kurunosen.

Al cabo de unos segundo frente a ellos, apareció un lagarto enorme, el cual sostenía en su lengua a los 10 ninjas junto a naruto.

Wairudo: rápido el niño necesita atención medica.

Dos ninjas anbu rodearon al chico. [Arte medica senmonka Shousen no Jutsu] dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras pasaban sus manos por el cuerpo del inconsciente niño.

Kurunosen: que paso, porque lo traen en ese estado.

Wairudo: kuru-sama cuando llegamos a la aldea, un grupo de aldeanos y ninjas lo estaban atacando, krei fue el primero en percatarse de esto y se enfrento a ellos, cuando los demás llegamos dimos el golpe decisivo y todos fueron asesinados.

Kurunosen: bien hecho, veo que no me equivoque al elegirte para esta misión.

Wairudo: gracias kuru-sama, es un placer haber sido de utilidad a nuestro líder.

Anbu-shinigami-rojo: señor kurunosen, ya el niño se encuentra fuera de peligro, solo necesita descansar.

Kurunosen: bien, llevenlo a la cabaña que preparamos para el y cuiden de el hasta que se recuperé.

Los dos ninjas médicos de ANBU asintieron y se marcharon.

Kurunosen: quiero el informe completo de la misión lo mas pronto posible.

Wairudo: como usted diga kuru-sama.

Los ANBU llegaron a la cabaña y acostaron al chico en una cama, eligieron los turnos de guardia para poder estar pendiente de el durante toda la noche.

Habiendo pasado dos dias desde la llegadade naruto a la aldea, Un gran estruendo lo sacudió, despertándolo de golpe, pero al mirar a su alrededor no pudo ver nada.

Donde estoy? Acaso he muerto y este es el lugar donde habita shinigami se pregunto naruto. No pudo adentrarse mas en su imaginación cuando un ruido, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo estremecer. Poco a poco su vista se adaptó a la oscuridad del lugar y pudo admirar lo que era un gran túnel de alcantarillas. Empezó a caminar, durante media hora de caminata constante no pudo ver nada mas que túnel y agua.

donde estoy esto no parece tener fin. Pensó naruto y con un gran grito exclamó. ¡ayúdenme, por favor!

Silencio chico que acá nadie te va a oír, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte callado y dejarme descansar dijo una voz ronca con un tono tranquilo pero que al mismo tiempo desprendía un odio que no se podría explicar.

Naruto: ¡quien esta ahí!

Pero un silencio tenue se sintió en todo el sitio. El chico vio que al final del callejón unas grandes rejas se levantaban y no se veía el fin, se acerco lentamente a la jaula, hasta que un gran ojo de color rojo lo miro fijamente al tiempo que un gran zorro naranja se levantaba meneando nueves colas frente a el.

hasta que decides visitar a tu huésped dijo el kyubi mientras mostraba una escalofriante sonrisa.

Naruto: ¡Qué! Que eres tu, no me hagas daño yo no quise molestarlo.

Kyubi: ahahaha deja al miedo chico, además en este lugar no te puedo hacer daño aun si lo quisiera. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta soy kyubi el zorro demonio de nueves colas.

Naruto: zorro demonio? Eso quiere decir que he muerto y me enviaron al infierno.

Kyubi: ahahaha me caes bien chico. Pero no esto no es el infierno estamos en tu paisaje mental.

Naruto: Eso quiere decir que estamos en mi mente.

Kyubi: así es, eres mas listo de lo que parecé.

Naruto: pero señor kyubi si estamos en mi mente eso quiere decir que esto es un sueño.

Ahahahahha rio el kyubi.

Kyubi: si que que te pareces mucho a tu madre.

¡Mi madre! Co, conoces a mi madre pregunto sorprendió.

Kyubi: claro que si tu madre fue una gran ninja al igual que tu padre.

ninjas? pensé que eran civiles o sera que este zorro me esta mintiendo Penso Naruto.

Naruto: me puedes contar sobre ellos.

Kyubi: si, pero eso te lo contare después, ya tu tiempo acá se termino, el viejo con vestido te espera afuera.

Viejo con vestido, no conozco a ningún viejo que use vestido pensó Naruto.

Naruto: esta bien señor Kyubi pero como salgo de acá.

Kyubi: solo debes pensar en salir de acá y estarás fuera en un momento y para entrar es igual.

Fuera del paisaje mental el viejo kurunosen estaba esperando que el chico despertara.

Naruto: dónde estoy!

Kurunosen: buenos días naruto-kun como te sientes.

Naruto: me siento bien, me duele un poco la espalda pero nada de que preocuparse, he estado peor.

Kurunosen: que bueno me alegro, dejadme que me presente yo soy kurunosen el líder encargado del clan senmonka.

Naruto: Clan senmonka? No sabia qué en konoha existiese ese clan.

Kurunosen: no es un clan afiliado a konoha, bueno no por ahora.

Naruto: eso quiere decir que no estamos en konoha.

Kurunosen: claramente se trata de eso muchacho, nos encontramos en el bosque de la niebla roja en fronteras del país del fuego.

Naruto: pero que hago acá, porque no estoy en konoha.

Kurunosen: te hemos traído acá para entrenarte en el arte del clan de tu madre.

Naruto: el clan de mi madre? Siempre me dijeron que mis padres eran civiles que murieron el día que yo nací.

Kurunosen: no Naruto tus padres eran excelentes ninjas, tu madre kushina miembro del clan uzumaki y conocedora del arte senmonka, y tu padre un ninja que era temido por todos los países elementales por ser el único portador del kekkei genkai espacio vacío.

Naruto: ¿arte senmonka?- ¿Kekkei genkai? de espacio vacío? Creo a ver escuchado eso en alguna parte.

Kurunosen: imagino que sí, ya que tu padre es el 4 hokage minato namikaze.

Entonces lo que mencionó el zorro era verdad dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Kurunosen: por eso te trajimos acá para entrenarte y convertirte en un ninja poderoso al igual que ellos, pero primero debo saber que quieres hacer tu. Quieres convertirte en ninja o tienes otros planes, la decisión que tomes sera respetada ya que ese era el deseo de tu madre, ella quería que eligieras tu propio camino, por eso dime cual es tu camino ninja.

Naruto: hasta ahora no he pensado en eso puedo pensarlo un poco.

Kurunosen: Bueno mañana por la mañana pasare a ver que decisión tomaste tienes todo el día de hoy para descansar y pensar en que hacer, adiós.

Mis padres eran ninjas exclamó Naruto.

Kyubi: Y muy poderosos ninjas.

Naruto: que tan poderosos?

Kyubi: juntos podían arrasar con muchos equipos ninjas de alto nivel sin siquiera cansarse.

Naruto: oye si podias hablar conmigo porque nunca lo hiciste.

Kyubi: puedo hablar contigo porque abriste el canal de comunicación antes no podía hacerlo.

Naruto: ha entiendo, oye Kyubi me puedes contar sobre la muerte de mis padres?

Kyubi:Claro que si, pero lo que te voy a contar puede ser un poco duro para ti.

Naruto: huuuuu no importa quiero saber.

Kyubi: bueno, primero debo decirte la razón por la que la gente del pueblo de konoha te odia es porqué eres mi jinchuriki, y te pido perdón por eso, tu no debías cargar el peso de ese asunto.

Naruto: Jinchuriki? Que es eso.

Kyubi: El jinchuriki es el portador del chakra de los biju, tu eres mi actual contenedor al igual que tu madre lo fue hasta el día en que tu naciste.

Ese día cuando ella fue a dar a luz el sello que me retenía dentro se debilito, y si por alguna razón yo era separado de kushina ella moriría, pero para eso estaba tu padre para mantener el sello estable, pero al momento en que tu naciste y mientras minato reforzaba el sello un hombre de ropas negras y con una máscara naranja y un jutsu algo extraño ataco y te tomo e intento atacarte con un kunay tu padre utilizo su jutsu y te saco de ahí llevándote a otra casa pero al volver ya ese ninja había roto el sello y me libero al momento en que salí intente proteger a tu madre y lo ataque, pero el me controlo con un maldito ojo rojo parecido al de madara uchija, me llevo hasta el centro de konoha en donde ataque toda la aldea, minato volvió y llevo a tu madre a donde estabas tu, luego volvió para enfrentarse conmigo con su jutsu me saco de la aldea y ataco al otro ninja el cual al verse superado desapareció, pero aun seguía controlandome, me llevo a donde estabas tu y tu madre, yo te ataque pero kushina interfirió y fue ella quien recibió el ataque. utilizando sus cadenas de diamantina me logro inmovilizar, cuándo minato llego y vio esa trágica escena, con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor de ver a su esposa atravesada por una gran garra al borde de la muerte supo que debía sellarme dentro de ti, me libero del genjutsu y minato utilizando un kinjutsu de sellado maldito que convoca al shinigami el cual puede sellar cualquier cosa pero se lleva el alma del invocador, al sellarme dentro de ti murieron. Kushina por la gran herida en su pecho y tu padre por el efecto de invocar al shinigami.

Naruto mirando fijamente al Kyubi y con lágrimas en sus ojos casi imperceptibles suspiro mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Naruto: oye Kyubi!

Kyubi: si muchacho?

Naruto: No es tu culpa y no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero si quiero saber algo. El asesino de mis padres y causante de todo lo malo que me ocurrió durante estos años, sigue vivo.

Kyubi: Si, el aun sigue vivo, cuando me controlo un poco de su chakra se incorporo a mi, y aun no ha desaparecido.

Naruto: huuuuu entiendo.

Kyubi: En que piensas?[esa mirada me agrada Penso Kyubi].

Naruto: Kyubi-san te propongo algo unete a mi y tomemos venganza, Nos haremos fuertes para proteger y vengar a los débiles.

Kyubi: Jajaja piensas que con ese cuerpo que tienes puedes vengarte de aquel hombre.

Naruto: Puede que ahora no, pero entrenare y me convertiré en el ninja mas fuerte que halla existido incluso mas fuerte que mi papá y mamá.

Kyubi: huuu me agrada esa actitud, claro que si me convertiré en tu compañero de batallas, y por cierto mi verdadero nombre es kurama!

Naruto: ok, entonces kurama, en este lugar empieza nuestro camino hacia el poder.


	3. Camino al Poder: Parte 1

_**Capitulo 3: Camino**_ _ **al Poder-Parte 1**_

Luego de que kurama le contase a Naruto toda la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres a manos de un ninja misterioso con una ridícula mascara.

Naruto le pidió que le explicase todo lo que significaba ser un ninja, kurama le explico sobre el jutsu: taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu y kenjutsu también le hablo sobre las artes ninja como el fuinjutsu.

Kurama: Eres muy pequeño para entrenar tu cuerpo, primero debes entrenar tu mente, te enseñare como realizar jutsus básicos y un poco de control de chakra.

Naruto: Esta bien. Pero eso sera después de entrenar con el viejo.

Kurama: esta bien.

Luego de hablar con kurama, Naruto decidió salir y dar unas vueltas por la pequeña aldea, notó que allí las personas no lo miraban con desprecio ni odio.

Me acostumbrare muy rápido a este lugar dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Naruto: Este pueblo si que es pequeño, no me tomo ni 20 minutos el recorrerlo totalmente.

Naruto llego a un campo de entrenamiento, donde vio a unos niños mayores que el entrenado con pergaminos y plumas.

Naruto: ¿Que están entrenado?

Kurama: Eso es caligrafía, el entrenamiento básico del fuinjutsu; se nota que esta aldea se toma enserio el arte del sellado.

Naruto: así que este es el fuinjutsu ¿que tan poderoso es?

Kurama: Bueno, el clan uzumaki fue destruido por temor a su habilidad en el fuinjutsu.

Naruto: uzumaki ¡ese era el clan de mi mamá!

Kurama: exacto, después de que kushina viajara a konoha, la aldea del clan fue destruida y casi todos sus habitantes murieron.

Naruto: ya entiendo, el fuinjutsu de alto nivel es muy poderoso.

Kurama: si, pero lo que veo es que esta aldea se centra mucho en enseñar fuinjutsu, tienen un sistema de entrenamiento muy tradicional.

Naruto: En la forma que lo dices, veo que no te gusta la forma de entrenamiento de esta aldea.

Kurama: la verdad, no me agrada mucho que se centren tanto en eso.

Naruto y kurama siguieron hablando sobre lo bueno que seria aprender sobre todas las artes ninja; cuando la noche cayó kurama tuvo una gran idea.

Kurama: Naruto! tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer para solucionar el problema del entrenamiento.

Naruto: Enserio, y como hacemos.

Kurama: Cuando kushina era mi jinchuriki, ella hablo sobre un jutsu que utilizaba minato, para recopilar información de varios lugares al tiempo.

Naruto: Para recolectar información?

Kurama: Si y si estoy en lo correcto, podrías utilizar ese jutsu para aprender sobre técnicas ninja, y practicar en su manejo.

Naruto: Esta bien, pero como lo hago, aun no se como moldear el chakra.

Kurama: Tranquilo yo me encargo del chakra, tu harás las poses de mano

Kurama le explico a Naruto la funcionalidad y poder del jutsu el cual hizo que este se emocionara.

Naruto: bien kurama que tengo que hacer.

Kurama: con los dedos índice y medio de cada mano forma una cruz y di. Kage bunshin no jutsu, yo me encargo de lo demás.

Naruto: bien allá voy.

El chico colocó los dedos en cruz y kurama moldeo chakra. Kage bunshin no jutsu-[jutsu multiclones de sombra]

De la nada aparecieron 10 clones de Naruto, exactamente iguales.

Kurama: bien, jutsu completado, con esto podrás entrenar conmigo y con el viejo de vestido al mismo tiempo.

Si! Gritaron los clones con algarabía.

Naruto por consejo de kurama, dejo a los clones practicando el moldeo de chakra y se fue a descansar.

Al otro día por la mañana, naruto despertó y vio que los clones aun moldeando chakra, pero noto algo irregular en tres de ellos, el primero tenia una coloración verde en sus manos el otro un color rojo y el ultimo un color morado oscuro, ¿que es eso? pregunto.

Kurama: tal parece que tienes un control de chakra excepcional, disipa a los clones, menos esos tres.

Naruto disipó a 7 clones, pero al obtener la información de todos a la ves, hizo que tuviese un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y callo al suelo.

Naruto, Naruto estas bien preguntaba kurama.

Naruto: estoy bien, solo sentí un golpe en mi cabeza cuando obtuve la información de los clones.

Kurama: uuuh parece que la información en masa puede doler, si no se esta acostumbrado.

Kurama: Bueno vamos al bosque que esta detrás de la cabaña, para ver que aprendiste durante toda la noche.

Naruto: Que hago con los otros 3 clones.

Kurama: dejemos que sigan moldeando un paco más.

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta trasera y fue hacia los arboles.

Kurama: Bueno, veamos que información adquiriste de los clones. Intenta moldear chakra y dime que ves.

Naruto se sentó en una pose meditativa y empezó a imaginar el movimiento de su chakra, en menos de un minuto vio como un flujo de color azul recorría todo su cuerpo, también logro ver un remolino de color rojo brillante que giraba ferozmente alrededor de un remolino azul.

Naruto: wow esto es increíble, ese es mi chakra.

Kurama: Ya lograste ver el flujo! Esos clones si que hicieron buen trabajo, dime que viste.

Naruto: Pude ver como el chakra se movía por todo mi cuerpo como si de cables de electricidad se tratase. Y todo eso salia de un remolino azul en el centro de mi abdomen.

Bien ya logro ver su chakra aun le falta entrenamiento para que vea el mío, Penso kurama.

Naruto: pero eso no es todo, al rededor de mi chakra azul había otro de color rojo brillante.

Kurama se impresiono de lo que lograron esos 7 clones en una sola noche de entrenamiento.

Kurama: bueno, ese remolino de color azul es tu chakra y el remolino de color rojo, es mi chakra natural.

Naruto: Pero si tu chakra esta dentro de mi, eso quiere decir que lo puedo usar.

Kurama: Si, con entrenamiento lo podrás usar, ahora disipa los otros 3 clones.

Nuruto disipo los otros 3 clones mientras el original se llevaba las manos a la cabeza por la presión de los recuerdos.

Naruto: Fueron tres solamente pero la presión de la información fue mas grande.

Si es lo que creó que es, esta información te va a hacer muy útil para ti, Penso kurama.

Naruto volvió a canalizar su energía pero se sorprendió al ver que su chakra ya no era simplemente un remolino azul, ahora eran tres remolinos que se unían en un solo punto.

Naruto: woah que gran cambio, ahora hay tres remolinos, uno verde otro rojo y el ultimo morado oscuro, que se unen en un solo punto. y atrás de ellos el rojo brillante tuyo.

Kurama: perfecto, eso quiere decir que alcanzaste un nivel de moldeado bastante bueno. Esos remolinos representan tus naturalezas elementales. Por lo que me dices tienes: viento de color verde, el fuego de color rojo y el rayo de color morado oscuro.

Naruto: 3 naturalezas y ¿eso es bueno?

Kurama: claro que si, por lo recular los ninjas solo tienen una, los mas afortunados dos, pero tu obtuviste 3 eso es único.

Naruto: oooh es increíble[risas, me convertiré en el ninja mas grande jamas antes visto, y al igual que mi padre seré temido por todas las naciones elementales.

Kurama sonrió junto a él, mientras su lado malvado estallaba en jubilo.

Kurama: Naruto envía un clon a la cabaña para que espere al viejo kuru y entrene fuinjutsu con él.

Naruto: Si tienes razón ya no debe tardar en llegar a buscarme.

Kage bunshin no jutsu. Un clon apareció y se dirigió rápidamente a la cabaña para esperar a kurunosen.

Naruto: Bueno kurama que más vamos a estrenar.

Kurama: bueno, crea tantos clones como te sea posible.

Naruto: si señor, kage bunshin no jutsu, 260 clones aparecieron en una sola explosión.

Kurama: Bien, son más que suficientes. Coloca 200 en grupo de dos a entrenar poses de manos y que vayan aumentando la velocidad, los otros 60 entrenaran control de chakra subiendo arboles sin utilizar las manos. mientras ellos entrenan, iremos a comer algo, luego nos dirigiremos a la biblioteca para que estudies todo sobre las artes ninjas.

En la cabaña el viejo kurunosen entro y encontró al clon de Naruto sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana del cuarto.

Kurunosen: veo que ya has despertado.

Naruto: Si acabo de despertar, estaba mirando a esas aves, nunca las había visto en konoha, se ven muy fuerte.

Kurunosen: si esas aves son son águilas arpías, ese tipo de águilas solo aparecen en este bosque. Bueno a lo que vine, que decidiste hacer.

Kurunosen no pudo continuar hablando porque Naruto interrumpió diciendo, me convertiré en ninja y en el ninja más poderoso de todos.

Kurunosen: En el más poderoso eh, pues la verdad no lo dudó. Bien entonces vamos a empezar, te espero fuera de la cabaña.

C-Naruto salio de la cabaña y siguió a kurunosen hasta una gran tienda.

Kurunosen: Buen día serenka-san.

Serenka: Buen día señor kurunosen, que lo trae hoy por aquí.

Kurunosen: vengo a comprar el kit para fuinjutsu nivel básico.

Mientras serenka se dirigió al deposito a buscar el kit de fuinjutsu, Naruto se adentro en la tienda y echo un vistazo a todo lo que había allí.

Serenka: kuru-sama Aquí esta el kit de fuinjutsu para principiantes, y una pregunta ese es él chico del que nos hablo.

Kurunosen: Si, ese es él hijo de kushina uzumaki y nieto de zen-sama el fundador de esta aldea.

Serenka: y usted cree que el pueda despertar eso.

Kurunosen: No lo se, pero si lo que me dijo zen-sama antes de morir es verdad, él no solo lo despertara el volverá a restablecer la gloria de nuestro clan.

Serenka asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía que Naruto miraba los demás estantes.

Kurunosen: Naruto... Vámonos, es hora de empezar el entrenamiento en fuinjutsu.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a un campo.

Kurunosen: Para empezar el entrenamiento, primero debes saber como canalizar el chakra, así te enseñare como hacerlo.

C-Naruto: disculpe señor ya se como moldearlo puedes pasar directamente al siguiente paso.

Ya sabe como moldear el chakra, eso es muy extraño, no es algo que se aprenda fácilmente.

Kurunosen: Esta bien, lo siguiente sera la caligrafía, deberás tener una caligrafía excelente, en el fuinjutsu, un error de escritura dañaría completamente el selló.

Mientras tanto el Naruto original se dirigía a la biblioteca después de haber desayunado.

Naruto: Que libros llevo.

Kurama: toma esos 3 libros de ninjutsu, ese de jutsus médicos también, busca libros de venenos.

Naruto salio de la biblioteca con 6 libros y fue directo a la cabaña.

Kurama: veamos como van los clones.

Naruto: si tienes razón.

Cuando Naruto llego donde estaban los clones, vio a 60 clones de cabeza en las ramas de los arboles y los otros 200 ya hacían las combinaciones de manos a velocidad de rango kage

Kurama: Bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí, veo que han avanzado a un ritmo muy rápido. Cambiemos un poco esto, pon clones a leer los libros, el resto que intenten caminar sobre el agua utilizando solo chakra.

6 clones empezaron a leer cada uno de los libros, mientras los otros 254, fueron al lago que estaba a 50metros de allí.

Naruto: y yo que hago.

Kurama: Tu solo descansa, ya esta cayendo la noche.

Cuando ya eran las 7 de la noche, el clon que aprendía fuinjutsu, llego a la cabaña. Al momento de entrar se disipo, y toda la información viajo a Naruto.

oye, este anciano si que es estricto en la caligrafía, Penso Naruto.

Disipo todos lo clones menos a los que leían los libros.

Naruto: ustedes 6 vengan conmigo seguirán leyendo en la cabaña.

Ya en la casa, Naruto preparo cereal con yogur, luego de cepillar sus dientes fue a dormir.

Al cabo de unas horas, los clones terminaron los libros y se disiparon.

Al otro día, Naruto practico todos los jutsus de viento, fuego y rayo, que había encontrado en los libros, y jutsus que kurama le enseño.

 _ **Salto de tiempo Naruto 8 años.**_

Su control de chakra era impecable, su caligrafía era igual o mejor que la de wairudo, Naruto encontró libros de técnicas avanzadas y aprendido de ellas, durante cuatro años su arsenal de jutsus aumento bastante, se convirtió en un ninja nivel junnin.

Kurama se había centrado en el uso de armas ninja, su precisión y reflejos eran increíbles, todo un ninja de alto rango.

Pero lo mas sobresaliente era la cantidad de chakra, sus reservas eran inmensas y su ciclo de restauración era muy corto.

 **Flashback-[**

Naruto 6 años.

Naruto se había hecho amigo de mucha gente del pueblo, en especial, kurunosen, el de la tienda de artículos ninjas, la señora Hana de la biblioteca.

un lunes Naruto llego a la biblioteca como todas las semanas, para entregar libros viejo y llevar nuevos.

Naruto: buen día señora Hana, podría llevar estos libros por favor.

Hana: claro que si naruto-kun.

Hana firmó la boleta de salida para los libros, pero antes de que Naruto se fuera, dijo fuertemente Naruto-kun espera un segundo, entro rápidamente al almacén y saco un libro.

Hana: toma Naruto-kun este libro en de kenjutsu avanzado te puede resultar útil en tu entrenamiento.

Naruto: oh muchas gracias señora Hana, aquí tiene la boleta para que anote el nuevo libro.

Hana: ¡no! este libro es mio, yo te lo regalo, te sera mas útil que a mi.

Naruto: muchísimas gracias señora Hana, hasta pronto.

Naruto salio bastante apresurado.

Kurama:Tranquilo chico te va a dar algo.

Naruto: Es que no había encontrado un libro, sobre técnicas avanzadas en el kenjutsu.

Kurama: jajajaja ya se que entrenamiento sera el de mañana...

Al otro día Naruto despertó temprano, fue al baño se cepillo, luego salio y comió algo en la cocina.

Naruto: Buen día kurama, estas despierto.

Kurama: Buen día, claro que si, desde mucho antes que tu.

Naruto: jaja si claro, tu nunca pierdes.

Okay, ya estoy listo dijo Naruto al acabar de comer, se levanto y salio de la cabaña.

kurama: Hoy es día de entrenamiento intenso, has lo de siempre.

Naruto asintió con la Cabeza y creo tantos clones como su chakra se lo permitía, [kage bunshin no jutsu] y en una explosión de humo aparecieron mas de 2 mil clones.

Naruto: Hagan tres grupos, el primero entrenara el kenjutsu, el otro entrenara ninjutsu y el ultimo practicara percepción.

El primer grupo entreno el kenjutsu, con palos impregnados con chakra para que no se partiera tan rápido.

El segundo grupo entreno ninjutsus elementales.

El ultimo grupo de clones, se dirigió al centro del bosque, donde uno de ellos se coloco en el centro, mientras los demás le lazaban shuriken aleatoriamente, el cebo debía evitarlas o desviarlas con un kunai, este entrenamiento ayudaba a mejorar la percepción del ambiente, mediante el uso del instinto.

Mientras los clones entrenaban, Naruto empezó con el entrenamiento corporal. Con la ayuda de sellos de restricción, que aumentaba el peso de la ropa todos los días así mejoro su resistencia física.

Ese dia fue un entrenamiento bastante agotador, Cuando cayó la noche, Naruto ya había gastado más del 90% de su chakra, hizo desaparecer a todos los clones, en grupos de 50, para no aturdirse por la presión de la información, cuando entro a la cabaña no resistió mas y callo inconsciente por agotamiento de chakra.

Agotamiento de chakra, No despertara hasta mañana en la tarde, dijo kurama, pero para su sorpresa en 5 horas ya había repuesto el 70% del chakra agotado.

] **fin flashback**

Kurunosen: krei ve y busca a Naruto, tengo una misión que asignarle a los dos.

Krei: Como usted diga kurunosen-sama.

Naruto se encontraba entrenando kenjutsu y taijutsu con los clones en el bosque, mientras entrenaba, un ave de esas que llaman la atensión de Naruto, se acerco y lo veía con atención desde una rama,

Naruto: Esa águila arpía me esta colocando los pelos de punta.

Kurama: jajajaja asustado por una simple ave, donde quedo el ninja mas fuerte.

Naruto: no tengo miedo solo que.. me mira como si conociera todos mis pecados.

Kurama: tal ves Asesinaste a su esposa con un shuriken perdido.

Naruto: ojala que no, esas aves tienen una muy mala cara.

El ave voló y se posó frente a Naruto, mientras lo miraba con sus ojos naranja oscuro, tan profundos que hizo estremecer hasta al mas poderoso de los bijus.

Ka_nivel fanfic


	4. Camino al Poder: Parte 2

**_Camino al Poder: parte 2_**

Naruto y kurama seguimos mirando atentamente a lo que no se puede realizar ningún movimiento, como petrificada.

Kurama: Que le pasa porque nos mira así.

Naruto: No lo se, es como si me hubiera dicho algo.

Naruto se agacho para ver que movimiento hacia la gran avenida, intento de acercarse pero fue inútil, porque la arpía desapareció en una explosión de humo bastante grande, para sorpresa de ambos, donde antes estaba el águila, ahora había un pergamino de un metro de largo .

Naruto: Que es eso, por qué ese pergamino está ahí.

Kurama: Eso fue bastante extraño, deberías acercarte y echarle un ojo.

Naruto se acercó lentamente al pergamino, cuando estuvo bastante cerca de poder leer algo que dije, keiyaku.

Naruto: ¿Que es keiyaku?

Kurama: No estoy muy seguro.

No pudieron seguir interrogándose sobre lo que había acabado de ocurrir, cuando Naruto se percato de que alguien se acercaba, rápidamente saco un rollo de su bolso y sello el gran pergamino, poco segundos después, krei apareció frente al chico.

Krei: Hello, como estas Naruto-kun, tiempo sin verte.

Naruto: Lo mismo va para ti krei-san, y Digame que lo trae por aquí.

Krei: kakakaka como siempre tan directo, respondiendo a tu pregunta, el señor kurunosen te necesita en la casa principal, ahora mismo.

Naruto: Okay, vamos allá.

Los dos salieron disparados en un salto dirigiéndose al centro de la aldea.

Waoh que velocidad tan increíble la de este chico, me esta haciendo exigirme para mantenerle el paso, Penso krei.

Cuando llegaron a la casa principal, tocaron la puerta- si, ¿quien es? Pregunto kurunosen.

Krei: Soy yo kurunosen-sama, e traído a naruto conmigo.

Kurunosen: oh, esta bien pasen.

Los dos ninja entraron en la casa, mientras hacían una reverencia.

Kurunosen: los he llamado porque tengo una misión que encomendarles, esta misión no es una cualquiera, puede ser rango A-B-C o D, todo depende de lo que encuentren en el camino.

Krei: Entiendo kuru-sama, pero de que se trata la misión.

Kurunosen: Esta misión tiene dos objetivos, uno es rescatar a una chica en el país del fuego, en este rollo esta toda la información[se lo dio a krei] y el segundo objetivo, es que Naruto gane experiencia en batalla.

Krei: no siendo mas me retiro, ¡naruto! Saldremos en 1 hora, nos reuniremos en la puerta norte.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como krei se marchaba de la oficina.

Naruto: kuru-san una pregunta, ¿que es el keiyaku?

Kurunosen: keiyaku! Por qué lo preguntas Naruto.

Naruto: no es nada importante, solo es algo que leí en un libro y no lo entendí muy bien.

Kurunosen: uuh esta bien. mira, el keiyaku es un pergamino con el que puedes hacer contratos de invocación, por ejemplo wairudo tiene el keiyaku de los lagartos, pero conseguir uno es muy difícil.

Contratos de invocación?! Por qué me dio ese pergamino, Penso naruto.

Naruto: Gracias kuru-san, pero ya me voy, tengo que arreglar todo.

Kurunosen: Esta bien puedes irte, pero antes dime una cosa, como vas el entrenamiento ninja que haces en el bosque del lago tokoba.

Entrenamiento ninja, exclamo naruto con sorpresa.

Kurunosen: Crees que no me había dado cuenta, hajajajaha enserio pensaste que mandaría a una misión de ese tipo a un niño sin conocimientos, desde el primer día supe que eras un clon, pero te deje, ya que no hay nada mejor que lo que se logra por merito propio.

Naruto: kurunosen-sama, disculpe por no haberle dicho nada.

Kurunosen: Tranquilo muchacho, no hay nada que perdonar, solo debo decirte algo, un gran poder acarrea pensamientos de superioridad, no dejes que esos pensamientos te invadan, el poder debe usarse para el bien, para proteger a alguien o algo que quieras y sea valioso para ti, no lo uses para el mal o la venganza, nunca olvides eso.

Naruto: Poder, para proteger a alguien.

Kurunosen saco un pergamino y se lo entrego a Naruto.

Naruto: que es esto señor kurunosen?

Kurunosen: este pergamino me lo entrego tu abuelo, y me dio la misión de entregarlo a su nieto.

Naruto: ¡Mi abuelo!, ¿como se llamaba?

Kurunosen: Tu abuelo se llamo zen, fue uno de los pocos que sobrevivieron al ataque que se perpetro contra el clan uzumaki, él fundo esta aldea y nos protegió durante muchos años, su principal anhelo fue que el clan uzumaki volviese a la gloria.

Naruto: Pero ustedes son muy fuertes, porqué nunca lo intentaron.

Kurunosen: En el ataque, murieron muchas personas en especial shinobis, en toda la aldea solo hay 150 ninjas, incluyendo a los gennin. Si mostramos nuestro rostro nuevamente, las aldeas enemigas no dudaran en atacarnos, y con nuestra fuerza actual no podremos hacer nada para defendernos.

Naruto: Entiendo, mi abuelo siempre protegió a esta aldea y su gente, con la esperanza de que el clan uzumaki vuelva a surgir, eso debe ser lo que lo hizo fuerte.

Naruto tomo el pergamino y lo abrió, pero noto algo extraño, el papel estaba totalmente en blanco.

Naruto: Pero el pergamino esta en blanco.

Kurunosen: Si, ese pergamino tiene un sello de protección, para que nadie lo lea.

Naruto: Entonces como voy a leerlo.

Kurunosen: La única forma de leer su contenido, es utilizando el Aishiru.

Naruto: Cual es esa técnica nunca había escuchado hablar de ella.

Kurunosen: el Aishiru no es una técnica, es un dojutsu del clan uzumaki, en el pergamino hay información y técnicas que se pueden usar con ese dojutsu.

Naruto: Lo tienes? Puedes usar el Aishiru.

Kurunosen: Si, pero al igual que los demás en este clan, solo puedo utilizar las 3 técnicas básicas del pergamino.

Naruto: Cuales técnicas, me puedes mostrar.

Claro dijo kurunosen, mientras sus pupilas giraron rápidamente y se transformaron en un remolino, las venas entorno a la pupila se tornaron rojas, como si fuesen a estallar. Naruto quedo atónito al ver semejante espectáculo,

[Chijo no kusari], grito kurunosen al tiempo que tres cadenas salieron del suelo y sujetaron a Naruto.

Kurunosen: Esta técnica me permite inmovilizar a cualquier oponente. Mientras su chakra es drenado.

Las cadenas desaparecieron mientras Naruto caía al suelo.

El viejo tomo un kunai y exclamo

[Sen tamashi shiru], mientras en el mango apareció un sello perfectamente escrito. esta técnica me permite realizar sellos en cualquier superficie, sin necesidad de escribir nada. Y también puede utilizar genjutsu de alto nivel.

Naruto quedo completamente sorprendido con el poder de esos ojos.

Kurunosen: Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Naruto: Que increíble, la sangre del clan uzumaki es grandiosa, ¿cuantos ninjas pueden usar ese dojutsu?

Kurunosen: todos los uzumaki desbloquean el dojutsu.

Kurama: Es impresionante, no me cabe duda del porque les tenían miedo, este clan me sorprende cada ves más.

Kurunosen: El problema es que no es el Aishiru perfecto, por mas que intentemos no podemos mejorarlo, con la muerte den zen-sama el Aishiru perfecto también se fue.

Naruto: No Desistas abuelo, yo Naruto uzumaki, traeré la gloria al clan nuevamente.

Kurama: Bien dicho muchacho.

Cada ves estoy mas seguro de eso. Ni mis cadenas pudieron retenerlo, ese chakra es muy feroz, Penso kurunosen.

Naruto! Has pensando que hacer, cuando cumplas la edad para ser gennin, pregunto kurunosen.

Naruto: claro que si, llevo un tiempo pensando en eso, iré a konoha, me convertiré en junnin y fundare el clan uzumaki nuevamente.

Kurunosen: eso seria estupendo, konoha es una aldea grande, que puede prestar protección a nuestros civiles.

Naruto: si pero para eso debo convertirme en un ninja junnin de konoha.

Kurunosen: y lo lograras, al ritmo que vas te sera muy fácil. Ahora ve con krei y adquiere experiencia en batalla.

Si! Respondió Naruto mientras salia de un brinco por la ventana.

Naruto iba caminado por las calle rumbo a la puerta norte, cuando una voz muy conocida lo llamo, narutoo.. Cuando este volteo en dirección a la voz, se percató que era serenka, que lo llamaba desde la puerta de su tienda.

Naruto:hola señor serenka como le va.

Serenka: bien naruto-san, me entere por krei que saldrán en una misión importante.

Naruto: Si en este momento me dirijo a la puerta norte, desde allí saldremos.

Serenka: Que bien, te felicito por eso. pero primero te quería dar un regalo.

Naruto: Un regalo; para mi?

Serenka: Claro, ven conmigo.

Naruto entro a la tienda y mientras serenka buscaba el regalo, el miraba las ropas que habían en la tienda.

Kurama: no lo pienses mucho, comprate algo de ropa, esas que tienes son de entrenamiento, y ya están desgastadas.

Naruto lo Penso por un momento, pero luego tomo, dos pantalones ninja azul oscuros con una franja roja en la pierna derecha, franelas color blanco y dos sacos negros de mangas largas con el símbolo uzumaki en el brazo derecho.

Serenka: así que también cambiaras tu atuendo naruto-san.

Naruto: Así es, ya estas ropas están un poco desgastadas.

Serenka: bueno, como llevas dos de cada cosa te regalare estas sandalias ninja.

Naruto: Muchas gracias.

Naruto pago y luego cambio su atuendo, el resto lo guardo en sellos y coloco en su mochila.

Ahora el regalo dijo serenka, saco una manilla y la coloco en el mostrador

\- Esta manilla tiene sellada una katana y es muy especial, ya que tiene afinidad con cualquier elemento, pero su hoja por si sola ya es muy filosa, perfecta para kenjutsu que aprendiste del libro de Hana-

Naruto: como sabias del libro!

Serenka: La señora Hana compro el libro para dártelo, por eso me entere y busque esta katana para ti, espero te guste.

Naruto: Esta increíble, he practicado kenjutsu pero nunca he tenido una espada para practicar como debe ser.

Serenka: Me alegro que te guste felices cumpleaños atrasados.

Naruto miro a serenka mientras exclamaba en un tono sollozante

-gracias serenka-san-

mientras bajaba su rostro para no mostrar una lágrima que se hacia camino por su mejilla.

Naruto: Me tengo que ir ya, krei-san debe de estar esperándome.

Serenka: Esta bien muchacho, ve con cuidado.

Naruto salio corriendo de la tienda en dirección a la puerta norte.

Kurama: Esa es una buena espada, puedo sentir su fuerza.

Naruto: Lo se, yo también pude sentir su presión, cuando la tome.

Naruto llego rápidamente al punto de encuentro, donde ya estaba krei esperándolo.

Naruto: Disculpa por llegar tarde krei-san, es que me perdí un poco en esta aldea tan grande.

Krei: kakakaka que buen chiste, pero tranquilo que yo acabo de llegar, vamos a salir de inmediato, observa muy bien la aldea, este viaje puede durar bastante tiempo.

Naruto asintió mientras miraba toda la aldea desde la gran puerta, -volveré, y seré mucho mas fuerte para protegerlos a todos-

Krei salio en un salto mientras Naruto lo seguía, luego de bastante tiempo salieron del bosque, mientras se dirigían a un pueblo cercano.

Krei: Oye Naruto ese nuevo look, te queda muy bien, te hacer ver mucho mas alto.

Naruto: Gracias, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Krei: Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

Naruto: Como hace la aldea para conseguir dinero, si ningún comerciante u otras fuentes de dinero pueden entrar.

Krei: uuh, las misiones que nosotros hacemos son un poco especiales, nosotros trabajamos como mercenarios.

Naruto: Como mercenarios! Eso quiere decir que..

Krei: No, no es lo que estas pensado, nosotros no atacamos a gente inocente, los pueblos nos contratan para matar a mercenarios que les hallan robado, y el pago es la mitad del botín.

Naruto: Entiendo, con eso ellos recuperan parte de lo que perdieron, mientras se aseguran que no los atacaran de nuevo.

Krei: Exacto, lo captaste de una.

Naruto: otra pregunta, tu puedes usar el Aishiru?

Krei: kakakaka, me preguntaba cuando preguntarías por eso, pero claro que si yo lo desperté cuando tenis 10 años.

Naruto: lo despertaste con solo 10 años, eso es increíble.

Krei: ni tanto, esa es la edad promedio para despertar el dojutsu, increíble es wairudo-sama que lo despertó a los 4 años. Todos pensaron que él despertaría el senmonka-Aishiru, pero al igual que todos nosotros quedo incompleto.

Naruto: Entiendo, es muy difícil despertar ese dojutsu.

Ya la noche estaba a punto de caer

-descansaremos acá, parece ser un buen sitio para pasar la noche-

Naruto: Está bien, yo tomare el primer turnos de vigilancia.

Esta bien, cualquier cosa debes avisarme, dijo krei mientras se metía dentro de una carpa.

Naruto espero que fuese mas tarde, para asegurarse de que krei estuviese dormido.

[kage bunshin no jutsu] dijo naruto mientras un clon aparecía al lado de él, -avisame si krei-san despierta dijo naruto- mientras se alejo de ese lugar.

Kurama: Vas a abrir el pergamino de keiyaku.

Naruto: Si la intriga me va a matar.

Kurama: Jajajaja recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Naruto: No si el gato la mata primero.

Kurama: jajajajajaja esta bien, la verdad es que yo también quiero saber.

Cuando estuvo bastante lejos, Naruto saco de su bolsa ninja, el royo donde había sellado el pergamino, aplico chakra mientras esté salia en una explosión de humo.

Naruto: Bueno la ahora de la verdad llego, vamos a ver que es esto.

Cuando abrió el pergamino se sorprendió al verlo.

Naruto: En blanco, enserio esta en blanco, que tiene la gente con dar pergaminos sin nada en ellos.

Kurama Se reía a carcajadas mientras veía a Naruto llorando en el suelo, ninguno de los dos puedo seguir, porque el pergamino empezó a brillar.

Kurama: Que esta pasando.

Naruto: Si no sabes tu, que llevas siglos en este mundo mucho menos yo.

El pergamino brillo con mas intensidad segando a Naruto. Pero la sorpresa llego cuando el brillo se disipo y se percató que estaba en medio de una gran sabana.

Naruto: donde estamos?

Estas en mangusu el pueblo de los guerreros.

Naruto miro hacia abajo y vio a un animal que nunca había visto, de unos 150 cm de grande, color marrón con una larga cola blanca, pequeñas orejas y unos ojos redondos con pupilas horizontales.

Naruto: hola, mi nombre es Naruto-uzumaki como te llamas.

Yo soy Hiromi un mensajero del pueblo mangusu.

Naruto: mucho gusto Hiromi-san, me puedes decir porque estoy acá.

Hiromi: Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada, pero el líder te explicara todo, por favor sigueme.

Hiromi y Naruto caminaron y entraron a una cueva en una montaña, dentro habían caminos que se extendían por dentro de toda la montaña.

Hiromi: Este es el pueblo de mangusu, al final de este camino en la cueva de nuestro líder Hitoshi, ve y habla con el.

Naruto camino y al final del camino encontró una gran cueva de unos 23 metros de altura, al entrar vio a otro animal parecido a Hiromi.

Naruto: Hola, soy soy Naru ...

Hitoshi: Bienvenido naruto-kun, yo soy hitoshi, líder del clan Fushi no senshi, te esperamos.

Naruto: El gusto es todo mio Hitoshi-sama, pero aun no entiendo como vienen acá.

Hitoshi: nosotros utilizamos a nuestras aves para entregar el pergamino, y así poder llevarte, pero te tomaste tu tiempo para

abrirlo.

-Estos capítulos no han estado llenos de acción, pero todo esto cambiara hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima-


	5. Camino al Poder: Parte 3

[Pido **disculpas** por lo tardío en las publicaciones este capítulo, solo puedo decirles que fue por motivos externos que me tomaron mucho tiempo y no puedo avanzar en esta y otra historia que estoy escribiendo] -

 **-recuerden que también pueden seguir esta historia en wattpad- con el mismo titulo o buscando mi perfil A_nivek**

 **Camino al poder: Parte 3**

Naruto había llegado a una cueva de gran tamaño y se refiere a Hitoshi, líder del clan mangust.

Hitoshi: estuvimos esperando para poder hablar contigo.

Naruto: Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de abrir, pero para qué querían hablar conmigo.

Hitoshi: Chico si eres impaciente, queríamos hablar contigo para saber si eres digno de poseer el contrato de invocación de nuestro honorable clan.

Naruto: Bien, entonces que debo hacer para demostrar mi valía.

Hitoshi: lo primero es una prueba de poder, debemos demostrar que tu fuerza merece ser complementada por nosotros.

Naruto: esta bien, que debo hacer?

Hitoshi: kurotsi ven acá.

Una mangosta de 2 metros de alta con una armadura liviana de color azul, salio de las sombras y se incluye ante el líder de clan.

Hitoshi: Naruto él es kurotsi miembro del grupo **_águila_** y es uno de los guerreros más fuertes que tenemos en el clan, experto en todas las artes ninja y especializado en el kenjutsu. Él no será el encargado de medir tu fuerza, espero que no te decepciones. Kurotsi, naruto ya pueden empezar.

Kurotsi rápidamente creo una barrera de chakra que se extiende por toda la cueva, dejando fuera de este solo un hitoshi. Naruto mira la gran barrera que denotaba gran poder.- No te distraigas en el medio de la batalla- Grito kurotsi, mientras que tu golpea un naruto con su espada en el desaparecido en una explosión de fuego y aire, que ha sido un hurotsi.

Kurotsi: Increíble. Que clase de clon es ese.

Naruto: Es un clon de sombra, pero tiene en su interior chakra de fuego y viento.

Kurotsi: Muy buena forma de utilizar los clones.

Naruto: Nadie me lo enseño, yo mismo creo que es la forma de utilizar los clones.

Este chico tiene un buen control de chakra, es posible que se pueda utilizar nuestra energía natural-pens kurotsi antes de escuchar un susurro en su oído derecho-

Naruto: Nunca debes distraerte, tu mismo lo dijiste.

Naruto giro sobre su propio eje y dio una gran patada en la barbilla de kurotsi levantamiento del suelo, luego lanzó tres kunais que se introdujo en el pecho, Naruto miro como el cuerpo de kurotsi se transforma en piedra para luego quebrar.

Naruto: Un clon de piedra, muy interesante.

-Pero por donde vendrá esta ves; arriba, abajo o los lados- pensaba Naruto, antes de que se instalera.

Por todos lados dijo Naruto mientras intentaba bloquear 4 clones que se dirigían rápidamente hacia el.

Kurotsi: Es demasiado tarde muchacho, debes rendirte ya no tienes escapatoria.

Naruto: No te apresures.

 _ **Jutsu de rayos gran domo eléctrico en**_ una esfera de luz rodando a Naruto él inmovilizando a los 4 clones.

Muy buen jutsu, pero eso no es suficiente, dijo kurotsi mientras estaba fuera de la vista de Naruto.

creo que ya es suficiente dijo Naruto mientras clavaba su mano en el suelo, **_raiton_** _ **serpiente dragón**_ a casi 10 metros de donde estaba Naruto una serpiente salio de la tierra que en sus fauces un kurotsi al que luego azotó contra el suelo.

Hitoshi: Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente, tu fuerza demostró ser digna de nuestra ayuda, pero antes de que el contrato, una pregunta debo hacer. Que te motiva para seguir adelante.

Naruto: Quiero que mi clan Vuelva a tener la gloria que les fue arrebatada.

Hitoshi: Seguro que es solo eso, puedo oler la sed de venganza en tu alma.

Naruto: No es sed de venganza, es el anhelo de repartir justicia lo que sientes en mí.

Hitoshi: Justicia, debes tener cuidado con ese anhelo, la sed de la justicia junto con la ira o la rabia se puede convertir en venganza, la cual es el corazón puro de un ninja.

Naruto: Tendré muy presente lo que yo he dicho. Pero tengo que preguntar algo primero.

Hitoshi: Adelante pregunta lo que quieras.

Naruto: Porque kurotsi nunca me atacó con la espada.

Hitoshi: El deber de él era probar tu fuerza no matarte.

Kurama: lo supuse, kurotsi no peleo con toda su fuerza.

Naruto: si Kurama, quiero aprender a usar la espada y usted a quien voy a pedir ayuda.

Hitoshi: creo que ya es hora de que firmes el contrato de invocación.

Naruto: Si tienes razón, ya casi termina mi turno de guardia, debo regresar rápido.

Hitoshi: Para firmar nuestro contrato, debes colocar tu nombre con sangre en el pergamino.

Naruto asintió mientras cortaba su dedo con un kunai, y luego escribió su nombre en el pergamino.

Hitoshi: Felicidades Naruto Uzumaki eres el primer ninja que será capaz de invocar al clan mangust. Para invocarnos solo deberás realizar una invocación de sangre.

Naruto: Los puedo invocar en cualquier momento.

Hitoshi: Claro que si, pero ten en cuenta que esta cueva reduce nuestro tamaño, kurotsi fuera de acá mide 20 metros, debes tener eso en cuenta antes de hacer la invocación.

Naruto: Eso es increíble, estaré pendiente de donde hacer las invocaciones.

Naruto estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando los recuerdos de un clon llegaron.

Naruto: debo irme es muy urgente.

Hitoshi: Esta bien, déjame ayudarte a salir de acá rápidamente.

Invocación de dos pilares dijo Hitoshi. Mientras dos pilares aparecieron en los lados de Naruto y desaparecieron en un santiamén.

Naruto apareció cerca de donde krei había puesto la carpa para dormir, se acerco y lo despertó.

Krei: Que paso naruto-kun! ¿Ya es hora de cambiar lugares?

Naruto: no, aun no, pero sentí algunas presencias por todo el lugar, parecen ser ninjas.

Krei: Esta bien Naruto, vamos a ver que se trata.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras que los dos saltos del lugar en un salto, al poco tiempo nueve ninjas se muestran en el área, donde están pregunto uno de los ninjas, en este lugar era donde se probaron las dos presencias.

Krei y naruto ya estaban escondidos en las copas de unos arboles.

Krei: naruto debemos acabar con ellos antes que llaman a sus compañeros.

Naruto: como usted diga krei-san, pero me dejó de encargarme de esto a mi.

Krei: Es seguro que mires que te superan en el número, y su experiencia en la batalla es superior a la tuya.

Naruto: Si krei-san pero quiero intentarlo, además de las cosas que se hacen difíciles para mi, que me ayudaras.

Krei: Esta bien naruto, acaba con ellos. Recuerda que en batallas donde nos superen en el número de los ataques deben ser de ser rápidos y certeros.

Naruto asintió mientras creaba 8 clones que se dispersaron por el área. Naruto salto y callo en medio de los 9 ninjas.

Ah, mira, que chico menos divertido dijo un ninja con una cicatriz en su frente, no hay nada más aburrido que cuando tu presa no pone resistencia. Si tienes tantas ganas de morir antes, te mataremos rápido para que no sufras.

Naruto: Ya terminaste de hablar o tengo que seguir escuchando tus delirios.

Callate quien crees que eres para hablarme así. Muchachos yo me encargó de esto no interfieran.

Kurama: jojojo ... esto va a estar bueno, debes aniquilarlo, has sufra por avernos hablado de esa forma.

Naruto: claro que si, es lo menos que se merecen.

El ninja se balancea sobre Naruto rápidamente y se atravesó su pecho con un kunai, una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de todos los ninjas antes de que Naruto desapareciera en un estallido de fuego, dejando en un lugar con todos los ojos bien abiertos.

Maldito niño como se ve a hacer esos trucos sucios contra mi, grito el ninja con la cicatriz, pero intente apagar el fuego que consumen sus ropas.

Naruto volvió a aparecer en el frente del ninja mientras decía, no me gusta alargar innecesariamente mis batallas.

Elemento rayo [cadenas de muerte] rayos salieron de los pies de Naruto y se enrollaron en el ninja renegado causando un fuerte dolor.

Petrificación dijo Naruto mientras las cadenas de rayos crearon un destello que cegó a todos, lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos del ninja, unos segundos después de un cuerpo completamente seguro y carbonizado en el suelo.

Los demás ninjas quedaron en el estado de disparo cuando Naruto volvió a Mirar contra ellos, ahora siguen ustedes dijeron Naruto, antes de que los ninjas pudiesen hacer clic en un movimiento de Naruto en una redacción.

Krei apareció un lado de naruto mientras miraba todo el desastre que había ocurrido.

Krei: Naruto estas bien.

Naruto: Si, krei-san porque lo preguntas.

Krei: No por nada, me gustaría decir que fue ese jutsu de rayo que utilizaste, o mejor dicho quien te enseño.

Naruto: Ese jutsu nadie me enseña una técnica propia.

Kurama: uh conque propio y que nadie te lo enseño.

Naruto: disculpa Kurama, pero no puedo decirle a nadie que tu me entrenaste. Además, en mi opinión me ayudaron a escribir un disco, la idea original fue mía.

Krei: naruto! En que piensas, eres tú puede ser difícil de asesinar a personas, es una decisión duradera pero creo que eran ellos o tu.

Naruto: No te preocupes krei-san, solo pensaba en el dojutsu uzumaki.

Krei: Ese es un misterio, nadie sabe qué es lo que debe despertar.

Kurama: Ese dojutsu solo se puede despertar de una forma.

Naruto: ¿Sabes como desbloquearlo?

Kurama: el estado pensando y creó la forma de despertar es llevar la cantidad de chakra uzumaki a tus ojos.

Naruto: A que te refieres.

Kurama: mira atrás tuyo.

En el espacio mental, Naruto, mira hacia atrás y vio un gran muro con un sello grabado en el.

Naruto: Esto es mi dojutsu ?!

Kurama: Si ese es el muro que mantiene en el confinamiento tus habilidades con el dojutsu. Y colocate a pensar que es lo que caracteriza a los uzumaki.

Naruto: Su gran cantidad de chakra.

Kurama: Claramente. Entonces no pierdes nada en intentarlo.

Naruto: tienes razón, lo intentare.

Krei: ¡Naruto! que tienes ¡Contestame!

Antes de poder responder, haga clic en posición de meditación, mientras se mueve su chakra en dirección a sus ojos.

Krei: Oye, que haces.

Naruto: krei-san creo que descubrí como despertar el Aishiru.

Krei: Enserio y como.

Naruto: Solo creo que hay que enviar el chakra suficiente a los ojos.

Naruto comenzó a enviar chakra en una cantidad que pondría en ridículo a cualquier junnin. Cuando empezó a llegar a sus ojos, el sello en el espacio mental de Naruto comenzó a brillar.

Kurama: Sigue asi chico, lo estas logrando.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de kurama el chakra hasta casi gastar el 50% de sus reservas. Naruto cayo desmallado.

Krei: Naruto ... estas bien. Por favor responde.

Los gritos de krei terminaron cuando naruto abrió sus ojos.

Krei: Que paso, Naruto, te sientes bien, por favor, no me eches esos sustos, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer kurunosen-sama y dejo que pase algo en tu primera misión.

Naruto: Disculpa krei-san no fue nada solo envió una presión en mis ojos.

Krei: Dejame ver.

Para sorpresa de los niños, el iris de Naruto no era normal, tenía un remolino tan pequeño que era prácticamente imperceptible.

Krei: Naruto-kun intenta canalizar chakra a tus ojos.

Naruto llevo chakra hasta sus ojos, de pronto la pupila de Naruto brillo en un color naranja oscuro y el remolino en su iris en un ir a más grande, cuando dejo de girar, el último círculo del remolino en 6 tomos alineados uno de tras del otro.

Naruto: wooh esto es increíble, puedo ver claramente cada uno de los sellos escondidos en tu ropa.

Krei: Naruto-kun, es increíble el momento de despertar el Aishiru, pero el tuyo es diferente al nuestro.

Naruto: ¿Diferente? En que sentido es diferente.

Krei: Nuestro dojutsu no se manifiesta de esa forma, hasta ahora todos nosotros solo despertamos el remolino pero el tuyo tiene 6 tomos, además de las muestras el signo del imperio de Aishiru.

Naruto: signo del aishiru imperfecto? Cual es ese signo.

Krei: El Aishiru crea mucha tensión en los ojos y eso hace que las venas de los ojos se broten hasta casi reventar.

Entiendo por que no se pueden utilizar técnicas poderosas Penso naruto.

Krei: Pero primero como lo hiciste, dijiste que habías encontrado la manera de despertarlo.

Naruto: Si solo tienes que llevar todo el chakra que se puede hasta los ojos, si se tiene la sangre uzumaki que podría bastar para despertar el dojutsu.

Krei: Increíble esto es una información que será muy útil para nuestra aldea. Seguir enviando las detallas antes de seguir.

Krei envió toda la información sobre el despertar del dojutsu en un halcón mensajero.

Krei: bueno sigamos con nuestra misión, como estar lejos de la aldea por bastante tiempo, te ayudare a entrenar tu dojutsu.

Naruto: Esta bien, creo que eso sería una gran ayuda.

A lo largo de todo el viaje. Naruto dispuso 200 clones para las técnicas de Aishiru que estaban en el pergamino que kurunosen le había entregado. También Pidió ayuda a kurotsi para el entrenamiento en kenjutsu para el cual dispuso 100 clones mas. Así pasaron dos semanas hasta que llegaron.

Ka_nivel fanfic


	6. Montaña de los Guerreros

**Capitulo 6** Montaña de los Guerreros

Krei y Naruto habían llegado a una ciudad portuaria que servía para la llegada de mercancía ilegal al país del fuego.

Naruto: Krei-san que haremos en este lugar.

Krei: Según los últimos informes que enviaron nuestros espías la chica que debemos rescatar llegara a este puerto.

Naruto: Como sabemos cual es la chica a la que debemos rescatar.

Krei: Tranquilo ella viene en un barco carguero de un joven comerciante y tenemos un infiltrado entre sus trabajadores.

Naruto: Ya veo y en cuanto tiempo llegaran al puerto.

Krei: Lo ultimo que nos dijo en un informe, fue que ya habían zarpado y que llegarían a este puerto en 2 semanas.

Naruto: Dos semanas, o sea que tenemos bastante tiempo libre.

Krei: Si y no, estas semanas las utilizaremos para entrenarte.

Naruto: Me parece estupendo y en que entrenaremos.

Krei: Creo que lo mejor es ese dojutsu tuyo para lograr realizar genjutsu de alto nivel.

Kurama: deja varios clones y uno resistente para que actúe como el original mientras hacemos evaluación de jutsus.

Naruto: ok krei-san enseñame genjutsu pero también fuinjutsu quiero mejorar en eso.

Krei: Esta bien Naruto pero con el Aishiru no necesitas saber mucho de caligrafía.

Naruto: Pero Igual necesito saber como se hacen los sellos para poder crearlos con el Aishiru.

Krei: Esta bien empecemos un entrenamiento intensivo en sellos y genjutsu.

Si, respondió Naruto mientras creaba un clon de sombras con triple resistencia y otros 29 clones normales y el original se escabullía utilizando el jutsu escape transparente.

Kurama: Bien Naruto, ahora hay que alejarse bastante para empezar el entrenamiento.

Naruto: Si, voy a disipar los clones que practican jutsus elementales en la montaña de los guerreros.

Kurama: Esta bien, y necesito que me muestres la efectividad de cada uno de los jutsus.

okay grito naruto mientras los clones que entrenaban en la montaña de las mangostas desaparecían en una explosión de humo.

Kurama: crea un clon y dame el control.

Ok dijo naruto mientras se colocaba en posición de loto y decía jutsu clones de sombra aplicando mas chakra de lo normal y así poder darle el control del clon a kurama.

Naruto: listo Kurama, ahora voy a empezar con los jutsus de rayos, luego fuego y por ultimo viento.

Kurama: Esta bien como quieras, pero espero que sean bueno.

Naruto: Claro que si, son los mejores.

Elemento rayo [agujas de rayos] enormes cantidades de agujas hechas de rayos salieron de los dedos del rubio mientras viajaban hacia un árbol el cual fue destruido con solo el rose de una de las agujas.

Kurama: interesante, has avanzado mucho en esa técnica ya podría decirse que esta en rango A.

Naruto: Si y es la 3 mas fuerte de mi arsenal raiton.

Kurama: Esta bien muestrame mas!

Naruto siguió mostrando sus jutsus rayos como:

Elemento rayo[Clon eléctrico] este jutsu crea un clon que usa jutsus de rayos sin gastar mucho chakra y al ser eliminado crea un explosión eléctrica.

Kurama: Este jutsu es bueno, pero le hace falta potencia en la explosión este jutsu en clase C

Naruto: Esta bien pondré mas esfuerzos en mejorar esta técnica, pero con la siguiente no dirás lo mismo.

Elemento rayo[Cadenas de muerte] mientras cadenas de rayos salían de sus pies y viajaban por el suelo y se enrollaban en tres arboles volviéndolos carbón.

Naruto: ahh que mal con solo arboles no puedo usar petrificación.

Kurama: ese jutsu yo diría que esta en clase S y junto a petrificación sube a S medió .

Naruto: Si y por ultimo pero no menos que los demás.

Elemento rayo[Bestias eléctricas] mientras del suelo brotaron dos tigres dos lobos y dos leones hechos completamente de rayos que atacaron los arboles aledaños dejándolos partidos por la mitad.

Kurama: Huuuuu ese jutsu me parece bastante bueno le daría un rango A.

Naruto: Bien ahora vamos con los tipo fuego.

Kurama: Adelante.

Elemento fuego[Embestida ardiente] grito Naruto mientras de su boca salia una gran cantidad de fuego que se transformo en un búfalo que embistió varios árboles dejando los primero en ceniza.

Kurama: Muy bueno rango B

Elemento fuego[explosión] grito Naruto mientras de las cenizas que dejo el búfalo se origino una gran explosión.

Kurama: woh Eso si me impresiono. Donde aprendiste esa técnica.

Naruto: De un pergamino que me dio kurotsi y la técnica me permite crear pólvora de las cenizas que deje cualquier otro jutsu mio.

Kurama: Muy poderosa creo que es de rango S.

Elemento fuego[gran bola de fuego] grito el rubio dejando salir de su boca una devastadora bola de fuego a la cual Kurama le dio clase A.

Elemento fuego[Cenizas ardientes] Naruto exhalo una gran cantidad de cenizas que quemaban y limitaban la visión del oponente.

Kurama: A esta técnica por si sola le doy clase B pero con la técnica explosión subiría a otra clase S

Elemento fuego[Gran león carmesí] de pronto del suelo salio la cabeza de un león casi de 5 metros de altura que capturo entre sus fauces a 2 arboles y no dejando ni sus cenizas.

Kurama: Ese león salio de la nada, sin duda le doy un rango A y ahora muestrame los jutsus de viento.

Naruto: Si señor abre muy bien los ojos a esto.

Elemento viento[gran tornado] mientras de las manos de Naruto apareció un gran tornado que destruyo varios arboles.

Kurama: Naaa rango B, vamos se que puedes hacer algo mejor.

Elemento viento[viento pesado] dijo Naruto mientras de su boca salio gran cantidad de aire que creo una para se dirigía hacia el frente destrozando todo a su paso.

Kurama: Vamos Naruto eso es todo lo que tienes en el elemento viento le doy un rango B.

Naruto: Está técnica es defensiva, y es especial para jutsus de fuego.

Kurama: A que te refieres crees que esa barrera puede detener a un jutsu de fuego poderoso.

Naruto: si eso es lo que digo, si no me crees te lo mostrare.

Jutsu clones de sombras dijo naruto mientras dos clones aparecieron y se colocaron uno frente al otro.

Naruto: ya saben que hacer, presta atención a la barrera.

Ahora grito Naruto mientras los clones gritaron al unísono:  
Elemento fuego[Gran bola de fuego]  
Elemento viento[viento pesado]

Cuando los dos jutsus se encontraron el fuego empezó a ganar terreno.

Kurama: Ves, Un jutsu de viento tan débil no puede lograr nada contra un buen jutsu de fuego.

Naruto: Callate y observa.

Cuando kurama empezó a observar se dio cuenta que el jutsu de viento estaba dominado por creces al fuego.

Kurama: Que esta pasando ahí, el jutsu de viento tiene menos chakra aplicado que el de fuego.

Naruto: Esa pared de viento es especial, ella captura el agua del aire como una esponja y lo utiliza para opacar el fuego.

Kurama: Entiendo, veo que tienes cartas bajo la manga que no me habías mostrado.

Naruto: Un ninja siempre debe tener una buena carta escondida en su manga pero sigamos.

Elemento viento[Mil cortes de viento]  
El aire empezó a soplar fuertemente mientras un sonido que parecían aullidos resonaban por todas partes y en los arboles cercanos se creaban grandes cortés.

Kurama: Bueno ese jutsu esta bien un rango A.

Naruto: Bueno pero para esta técnica tendrás que apartar un rango S.

Kurama: Vamos a ver si se lo merece.

Naruto: Este jutsu es especial para incapacitar al oponente.

Kurama: Muestrame.

Jutsu clones de sombra dijo Naruto mientras creaba dos clones.

Kurama: y los clones para que.

Naruto: Son para hacer una mejor demostración.

Kurama: Esta bien sigue con el jutsu.

Uno de los clones se movió y se posó frente al original mientras este decía

Elemento viento[celda de aire]

Alrededor del clon se formaron paredes de viento que proporcionaban profundos cortes si intentaba moverse.

Kurama: Muy bien tienes razón se merece el rango S, pero para que era el otro clon.

Naruto: lo mejor del jutsu es que no puede ser afectado por nada mas que yo lo demás solo traspasara y golpeara al enemigo.

El segundo clon se acerco y lanzo una aguja de rayo contra la celda pero esta solo traspaso y golpeo al clon de adentro.

Kurama: Es perfecto

Pero eso no es todo dijo naruto mientras levantaba su mano y apretó el puño solo eso basto para que la celda redujera su tamaño hasta hacer desaparecer el clon.

Naruto: Esos son los jutsus que estuve practicando en la montaña de las mangostas. Mis otras técnicas ya las conoces.

Kurama: Esta bien, has mejorado mucho tu arsenal. Veamos como te va con el Aishiru.

Naruto: Está bien, disipare los clones que están estudiando el pergamino de mi abuelo.

Naruto disipo los clones que estaban estudiando con el pergamino del Aishiru en la montaña de los guerreros mangosta y a los segundo apareció una mangosta de unos 60 centímetros completamente negra.

Anuri: Naruto-sama Este es el pergamino que sus clones dejaron en el campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto: Gracias Anuri-chan siempre eres de ayuda.

Es un placer servirle, ya me retiro que, tenga buen día fue lo ultimo que dijo la mangosta antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastros de humo.

Naruto: Eso es impresionante tengo que decirle que me enseñe a como eliminar el rastro de humo en las invocaciones.

Kurama: Si deberías hacerlo ni yo se como lo logra. Pero cambiando de tema veamos que logros tuvieron los clones.

Si dijo Naruto mientras activaba su dojutsu.

Naruto: Vamos con la primera

[Chijo no kusari] dijo Naruto mientras 5 cadenas salían del suelo serpenteando por todos lados.

Kurama: Bien.

[Sen tamashi shiru] dijo el rubio mientras colocaba su mano en una roca colocándole un sello de peso al instante.

El clon que controla Kurama intento alzar la roca pero el sello se lo colocaba difícil.

Kurama: Si, esta perfecto el sello es bastante bueno.

[Seisei] Naruto volvió a tomar la roca con el sello de peso y la tinta en este fue quemada.

Kurama: Perfecto todas las técnicas están dominadas.

Naruto: Si y mis clones han utilizado la técnica [kenja no me] para estudiar los jutsus y ha funcionado a la perfección.

Kurama: kenja no me?

Naruto: Me permite aprender jutsus de manera mas eficiente.

Kurama: El Aishiru es el dojutsu mas poderos que he visto.

Naruto: Si tu lo dices, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver otros dojutsus.

Kurama: Creeme lo que te digo. Pero ahora vamos a ver como le va a tus clones con krei.

El rubio asintió mientras corría rápidamente hacia donde había dejado sus clones con krei cuando ya estaba a una distancia que le permitía tener contacto visual con sus clones utilizo el jutsu de sustitución con el clon mejorado el cual se disipo en el camino.

Naruto: krei-san creo que es hora de descansar.

Krei: tienes razón hemos estado en esto toda el día, vayamos a dormir y mañana continuamos.

Si, dijo Naruto mientras disipada todos los clones obteniendo la información de todos los clones.

 **Flash back**

 _Naruto y krei sentados frente a frente con un metro de separación._

 _Krei: El genjutsu es una técnica que permite formar ilusiones con el uso de la energía yin por eso debes controlarla y lograr que viaje a través de ti de forma libre._

 _Naruto: entiendo debo separar los chakras._

 _Krei: Si, cuando se tiene un dojutsu este te permite controlar el chakra yin de mejor manera para eso cierra los ojos y utiliza el Aishiru como un filtro para atrapar solo el chakra que necesitas._

 _Naruto: Esta bien lo intentare._

 _Así pasaron toda la mañana y tarde los clones activaban y desactivaban el Aishiru para no desaparecer por el descaste._

 _Krei: Si sigues así Naruto para la noche ya podrás realizar genjutsu de nivel bajo, recuerda que entre mas chakra yin logres recoger mas poderoso sera la técnica y la imaginación también es importante ya que con ella es que le das la forma al genjutsu._

 **Fin flash back**

Naruto: krei-san y si antes de dormir comemos todo este día de entrenamiento en genjutsu me dejo completamente hambriento.

Krei: Tienes razón olvidaba que el genjutsu provoca mucha hambre.

Los dos ninjas se sentaron a comer mientras hablaban trivialidades y Naruto preguntaba sobre el Aishiru hasta que Naruto le comento sobre el pergamino que le había dado kurunosen.

Krei: ya veo entonces el anciano ya te entrego el pergamino de tu abuelo.

Naruto: A si es pero hay una técnica que quiero aprender pero necesito otra persona con dojutsu.

Krei: Debes saber que las técnicas del pergamino están en orden porque las primeras ayudan a madurar al ojo para realizar lo mas avanzado.

Naruto: Si y entiendo por ese he tenido clones estudiando todas las técnicas en orden pero la última necesito de ayuda.

Krei: Me imagine que tendrías clones trabajando en eso, y dime cual es la técnica que no puedes usar aun.

Naruto: Quiero trabajar en el Aichen.

Krei: Sello de dojutsu, esta bien desde mañana entrenaremos esa tecnica.

Ya había pasado 10 días desde que llegaron al puerto y Naruto ya dominaba podía utilizar el Aichen solo le faltaba un poco de practica.

Krei: De nuevo Naruto trata de sellar mi dojutsu.

Si dijo Naruto mientras activaba su Aishiru y corría en diagonal evitando todo tipo de armas que le lanzaba krei.

Krei: Utiliza el Aishiru para predecir la trayectoria y velocidad de las armas mientras usas el Aichen.

Naruto: Si, pero es un poco difícil, aun no controlo bien el Aichen al tratar de esquivar

Krei: No te preocupes con practica lo lograras.

Naruto siguió intentando apresar a krei pero este no bajaba su guardia y sus ataques eran cada ves mas rápidos y fuertes llegando a utilizar hasta sus cadenas terrenales, pero antes de que estas atraparan a Naruto este dijo Aichen al mismo tiempo krei callo al suelo y sus ojos se tornaron opacos y un remolino hecho de kanjis en su interior.

Krei: ahhhh, nunca me voy a acostumbrar, esta sensación es horrible aunque no me quita la visión todo se ve oscuro.

Naruto: Krei-san estas bien.

Krei: Si Naruto tranquilo, pero tomemos un descanso.

Naruto: Esta bien mientras tu descansas voy a practicar genjutsu.

Kurama: Muchacho, encontré la manera para hacer un genjutsu poderoso.

Naruto: Si y cual es ese truco.

Kurama: Como sabes yo soy un ser hecho completamente de chakra yin y yang, yo podría darte la energía necesaria para hacer el genjutsu de manera instantánea y además de eso si liberas un poco de tu chakra mezclado con el mio todo aquel que toque tu chakra caerá en la ilusión.

Naruto: Estas diciendo que no es necesario que me miren a los ojos.

Kurama: Claramente, pero eso deberías guardarlo como una carta bajo la manga para cuando todos sepan que utilizas genjutsu he intenten no mirarte a los ojos.

Naruto: Me parece bien, pero entrenemos ese que dices vamos a entrenar eso que dices.

Pufff!

Hiromi: Naruto-san el líder necesita hablar con usted.

Naruto: ehh esta bien dame un momento, Krei-san! Vuelvo en un momento.

Krei: A donde vas Naruto! y se fue, nunca me responde.

Cuanto estaban bastante lejos Hiromi desapareció junto a Naruto.

Hiromi: Hitoshi-sama acá esta naruto-san.

Naruto: Buen día Hitoshi-sama como ha estado.

Hitoshi: Bien naruto-san, es un gusto volver a verte.

Kurotsi: Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo.

Naruto: Hola kurotsi-sama como le ha ido a mis clones en el entrenamiento de kenjutsu.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de kurotsi mientras recordaba esa mala experiencia.

Kurotsi: Ni me lo recuerdes, parecen bacterias entre mas aniquile mas aparecen, nunca acabare con eso.

Naruto: Disculpame kurotsi pero gracias a ti mi habilidad en kenjutsu se que ha mejorado, recuerdo todas las katas que me has enseñado.

Kurotsi: Seria el colmo si las hubieses olvidado.

Hitoshi: Dejen de discutir, no estamos acá para eso te hemos traído por algo mas importante.

Kurotsi y Naruto asintieron y pidieron disculpas.

Hitoshi: Naruto-san he decidido que te dejare aprender el modo sabio de la montaña de guerreros.

Hola como están espero que les guste este nuevo avance, por favor comenten y voten a si yo se que les esta gustando la historia y seguiré escribiéndola.

También estoy escribiendo otra historia que la empezare a publicar pronto. Adiosss ? ﾟﾐﾲ


	7. El Genjutsu de Kurama

**LEAN ESTO** INFORMACIÓN **IMPORTANTE - Primero voy a informarles que no puedo responder a opiniones de usuarios no registrados. La única forma de hacerles llegar una después es de esta forma. Y respondiendo que me hicieron por medio de un comentario: Kushina si tenia el Aishiru por eso podía usar las cadenas de diamantina pero al igual que los otros uzumakis lo tenia imperfecto. Hasta ahora solo se conoce de dos ninjas con el Aishiru completo y son Naruto y su abuelo zen -** GRACIAS POR LEER.

 **Capitulo 7:** El Genjutsu de Kurama.

Anteriormente: Nuestro héroe había sido llamado por el líder del clan mangosta que era su invocación.  
Y le propuso aprender el modo sabio de las mangostas.

Hitoshi: Que dices Naruto, aceptas lo que te estoy proponiendo.

Kurotsi: Claro que aceptara, no es que tampoco tenga otra opción. Además que le enseñemos a utilizar nuestra energía natural es un honor para cualquier guerrero.

Naruto: "kurama de que hablan, nunca escuche hablar de un modo sabio ni de energía natural".

Kurama: Chico no te alteres y acepta, ellos te explicaran mejor que yo de lo que se trata. Además kurotsi tiene razón es un honor para ti poder aprenderlo.

Naruto asintió a la opinión de kurama mientras que miraba fijamente al líder de sus invocaciones.

Naruto: Claro que si Hitoshi-sama es un honor para mi poder aprender de ustedes, pero disculpen mi ignorancia que es la energía natural.

Kurotsi: Me lo imaginaba, no puedes pedirle la pata a un perro de monte.

Kurotsi, deja al muchacho tranquilo nunca tuvo un buen maestro que le enseñara dijo Hitoshi en un tono de regaño, kurotsi inclino su cabeza y pidió disculpas.

Kurama: Que le pasa a ese viejo larguirucho, claro que si tienes un maestro y al mejor de todos.

Naruto reía descontroladamente en su paisaje mental lo que provocó una furia en kurama que casi rompe las rejas que lo mantienen cautivo.

Naruto:" Tranquilo kurama, tu has sido un gran sensei no tienes porque alarmarte tanto"

Kurama: Jummm.

Kurotsi: Señor Hitoshi, cual de nuestros efectivos se encargara de su entrenamiento.

Hitoshi Penso por unos momentos y dijo - ya que tu le has enseñado por un tiempo y conoces bastante como entrena deberías ser tu el que se encargue de esto, no tienes problema con eso verdad Naruto.

Lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de kurotsi mientras miraba a Naruto el cual lo veía con una sonrisa demoníaca en su cara - Claro que no Hitoshi-sama para mi seria todo un honor ser entrenado por un gran guerrero como kurotsi-sama-

Hitoshi: Esta bien el asunto ha quedado decidido, tu seras el sensei de Naruto en las artes sabias- mientras una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba su rostro-

Kurotsi: Como usted diga señor, y Naruto tu entrenamiento empieza mañana no llegues tarde, te esperare en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre.

Naruto: Tranquilo Kurotsi-sama estaré allí a tiempo. Si no es mas me retiró tengo un entrenamiento que completar.

Hitoshi: Esta bien Naruto-san puedes retirarte, el vaho de los guerreros te acompaña.

Naruto realizo una gran reverencia antes de que Hiromi apareciera junto a Naruto y desaparecieran en una explosión de humo, volviendo a aparecer en el mismo lugar en el bosque donde Naruto estuvo anteriormente.

Naruto: Gracias Hiromi-san, que tengas un buen día.

Hiromi: Lo mismo digo naruto-san nos veremos luego- desapareció en una pequeña explosión.

Naruto:"Bien Kurama es hora de empezar a practicar en lo que quedamos"

Kurama: Perfecto, le enseñare a ese viejo larguirucho que si tienes un gran maestro.

Kurama empezó a explicarle a naruto todo lo que tenia que hacer para poder hacer el genjutsu de área que se habían dispuesto a realizar.

Kurama: Primero debes aprender a diferenciar y apartar mi chakra yin, para luego fusionarlo con el tuyo y crear el chakra ilusorio.

Naruto: Chakra ilusorio! De donde sacaste ese nombre tan ridículo.

Kurama: Callate ese nombre es el mejor, de ahora en adelante yo le pondré nombre a mis técnicas.

Naruto:"jajaja te dio duro lo que dijo Hitoshi-sama".

Kurama: Calla ese viejo tendrá que reconocer que has tenido un buen maestro.

Naruto: "Pero kurama no te has puesto a pensar que el no sabrá que tu me entrenas hasta que yo le diga".

En ese momento todo tuvo sentido para kurama, como pudo pasar por alto una razón tan sencilla. -y porque no le dijiste que tenias un maestro-

Naruto:"Porque tu me dijiste que no le dijera a nadie.

 **Flash back**

Naruto:"Kurama-sensei y si alguien llega a preguntar quien es mi maestro que le respondo".

Kurama: primero no me digas sensei solo con kurama esta bien, y con lo segundo no le digas a nadie que yo te entreno puede ocasionarnos problemas.

Fin flash back.

Kurama: jummm bueno de todas formas yo le pondré nombre a mis técnicas.

Naruto: "Esta bien, esta bien no pasa nada tu nombra las técnicas".

Kurama: Bueno ya arreglado ese asunto, vamos con el entrenamiento, crea 10 clones y colocalos a localizar y apartar mi chakra yin. Cuando esos 10 ya puedan separarlo empezara la segunda fase.

Y así empezó el entrenamiento para este nuevo súper genjutsu que pondrá cambiara la forma de ver los genjutsu en todo el continente elemental, ya pasado 4 horas el ultimo clon logro separar el chakra yin del kyuubi.

Kurama: Bien liberarlos. con esto ya tienes información para pasar el según nivel.

Naruto asintió y todos los clones desaparecieron en un boom de humo. Dejando a Naruto solo en el claro, siendo observado por Krei que acababa de llegar.

Kurama: Tenemos un observador, pero dejalo no hay nada que esconder aun. Ahora para el segundo nivel crea 20 clones, los cuales harán separación de mi chakra yin y lo unirán con el tuyo.

Naruto:"ok kurama y yo que haré mientras espero con esas 4 horas ya he descansado bastante"

Kurama: tu practicaras la liberación del chakra. Primero lo harás mediante kunais y shuriken y luego avanzaras a lanzamiento de chakra puro.

Naruto dijo ok mientras 20 clones aparecían tras el y empezaban a realizar su parte del trabajo mientras Naruto infundía chakra en las armas y empezaba su entrenamiento. Pasadas dos horas kurama rompió el silencio - Naruto, libera a tus clones ya es hora de que hagas tu primera prueba.

Krei:" Ya termino con lo que estaba haciendo, veamos que tiene se viene"

Naruto:" Esta bien kurama y ya se con quien voy a hacer la primera prueba.

-La fase tres comienza- dijo kurama mientras reía porque sabia a que se refería su alumno.

Cuando los clones desaparecieron Naruto se quedó quieto por unos segundos y de pronto saco dos kunais y los lanzo en una dirección cercana a krei.

-"jajja me lograste percibir pero no lograste localizarme correctamente"- Pero cuando los dos kunais pasaron detrás de unas ramas, uno choco con el otro cambiando la dirección del último, cuando krei se percato de lo ocurrido intento evadir el arma pero ya era demasiado tarde y el kunai logro cortar su mejilla.

Krei:"Eso si que me tomo por sorpresa, nunca pensé que Naruto tuviese tanto control en el lanzamiento de armas".

Krei miro hacia Naruto el cual lo veía fijamente pero antes que el pelirojo pudiese realizar algún movimiento un encapuchado apareció detrás de Naruto y lo atravesó con una espada. Krei rápidamente le lanzo hacia el nuevo ninja encapuchado entrando en una batalla de taijutsu que rápidamente empezó a perder dejando a krei fuera de combate por unos momentos.

Krei: Que es esto en que momento llego este sujeto, como pudo llegar sin que me diera cuenta, y Naruto que paso con Naruto debo acabar con esto lo mas rápido que pueda para poder ayudarlo -dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su compañero pudo verlo totalmente quieto con sangre brotando de su boca-

?: Estas listo para morir.

Krei: No, nunca dejare que eso suceda, te haré pagar por lo que acabas de hacer.

El uzumaki Rápidamente se levanto y empezó hacer sellos de manos. Elemento viento[Mil hojas de viento], el encapuchado hizo rápidamente un salto hacia atrás para evitar el ataque mientras trazaba su propio jutsu elemento viento[Gran vendaval] los dos jutsus de viento colisionaron en medio de los dos contrincantes.

Elemento tierra[Desplazamiento de barro] -la tierra bajo krei se empezaba a mover enterrándolo casi hasta la mitad del cuerpo elemento viento [cuchilla decapitadora] el viento se movió rápidamente hasta krei dándole de llenó. Pero sólo un charco de agua callo mostrando que era un clon de agua. A unos metros de donde había estado anteriormente el clon de agua apareció krei lleno de barro mostrando que fue un jutsu de sustitución el que le salvo la vida.

Krei: Quien eres, quien te envió a darnos caza.

?:...

Responde maldito bastardo elemento agua [colosal dragón de agua]. Un dragón de unos 7 metros de altura se levanto dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el encapuchado el cual rápidamente se protegió. Elemento tierra [dragón protector] una gran cabeza de dragón salió de la tierra protegiendo al ninja entre sus fauces. Mientras el dragón de agua chocaba furiosamente contra este sin hacerle mayor daño.

?: Ya es tiempo.

No se quien eres, ni el porque estas acá, pero te diré que no te libraras de mi fácilmente. Elemento viento [gran avance de viento] un poderoso vendaval de viento se dirigía hacia el ninja encapuchado el cual desapareció en un borrón atravesando a krei con un kunai.

?: te dije que ya era tiempo.

Kreii-san, krei-san despierte decia Naruto mientras veía a su compañero en el suelo aun temblando. Luego de unos segundo empezó a despertar.

Naruto: krei-san estas bien.

Krei: Naruto estas bien, que fue lo que ocurrió.

Naruto: Dilculpa Krei-san, te metí en un genjutsu pero no controle la cantidad de chakra.

Krei: En un genjutsu, pero en que momento.

Naruto: Justo después que envíe los kunais tu me miraste, en ese momento caíste en la ilusión.

Krei: Ya veo, es increíble el poder de ese genjutsu nunca me di cuenta de el, y además no recuerdo que tenias el Aishiru activado.

Naruto: Si lo active.

Kurama: cometiste un error al no activarlos, él no es idiota no te creerá.

Krei: uhh ya, debe ser que el genjutsu fue tan fuerte que me atrapo antes de asimilar mi entorno.

Naruto: Si debe se ser eso.

Kurama: Que idiota.

Krei: Cuanto tiempo estuve dentro del genjutsu.

Naruto: No fue mucho de 10 a 20 segundos.

Krei: Esta bien, ayudadme a levantarme.

Naruto ayudo a su compañero a levantarse mientras este se sacudía el polvo al rubio preguntó  
-que tal el jutsu, estuvo bien-

Krei: Si claro, estuvo grandioso la cantidad de chakra que enviaste fue perfecta, no cambio nada del entorno todo seguía igual por eso nunca me di cuenta que estaba en un genjutsu.

Naruto: Que bien, en realidad nunca pensé que fueras a caer.

Krei: Nadie es inmune a un genjutsu bien aplicado debes tener eso presente. Pero bueno yo voy a descansar y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Hoy observé que entrenaste toda la tarde sin descanso.

Naruto: Esta bien entrenare un poco mas e iré a descansar.

El uzumaki mayor empezó a caminar aun con dificultad hacia donde se encontraba su campamento.

Kurama: jajajaja eso fue verdaderamente increíble, tienes buena imaginación para los genjutsu.

Naruto:" jajaja gracias kurama, pero viste como temblaba".

Kurama: Claro que lo ví, fue lo mejor de todo. Pero ya basta de risas es hora que empieces a utilizar solo el chakra sin necesidad de herramientas.

Si! Dijo Naruto mientras creaba 50 clones y empezaban a entrenar. Con  
estos entrenamientos pasaron dos días más.

Kurama: Naruto despierta hoy es tu ultimo día que te queda para entrenar, recuerda que mañana ya debería llegar el barco.

Naruto: "Si, si pero he decidido que hoy are un entrenamiento diferente".

Kurama: Diferente, a que te refieres sabes que no te dejare pasar un día sin que realices algo productivo.

Naruto: "Tranquilo, recuerdas lo que dije la otra ves, que le diría a anuri que me enseñara a eliminar el humo en las invocaciones".

Kurama: ah si ya recuerdo, y me parece una buena practica, tienes mi permiso.

-Como si lo necesitará- dijo Naruto mientras cortaba unos de sus dedos [jutsu de invocación]

Kurama: Que dijiste?!

Naruto:...

Anuri: Hola Naruto-sama, a que se debe el honor de tu invocación.

Naruto: Hola anuri-chan, quiero pedirte un favor.

Anuri: Digame si esta en mis posibilidades lo haré.

Naruto: Quiero saber como realizar las invocaciones sin que sean visibles por el humo que dejan.

Anuri: Naruto-sama es muy fácil, el secreto esta en no gastar chakra innecesario, ese chakra que se va de más es el que produce ese humo.

Naruto: Entonces si bajo la cantidad de chakra el humo desaparecerá.

Anuri: Tampoco así, debes saber cual es la cantidad justa para realizar el jutsu.

Naruto: Control de chakra, ese es lo que debo practicar.

Anuri: No precisamente, el control de chakra te ayuda a mantener un balance y un movimiento de chakra fluido. Por ejemplo con lo clones, debes practicar con uno solo e ir bajando la cantidad de chakra hasta que encuentres lo justo para el clon sin que falte y ni sobre nada de chakra.

Naruto: Entonces cuando encuentre la cantidad correcta ese efecto desaparecerá instantáneamente.

Anuri: Así es, cada ves que te acerques a la cantidad justa el humo ira disminuyendo.

Naruto: Ok Anuri-chan ya comprendo, muchas gracias.

-No te preocupes Naruto-sama si necesitas algo mas solo dímelo, adiós- dijo Anuri antes de desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro.

Kurama: Este entrenamiento sera largo pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento, solo utilizaras el chakra no desgastaras tu fuerza física.

Naruto: "Si kurama, creo que es mejor empezar de inmediato".

Kurama: Empieza con el entrenamiento, si necesitas algo estaré descansando.

Naruto: Bueno es hora de empezar con esto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~k~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola como están espero que les guste este nuevo avance, por favor comenten y voten a si yo se que les esta gustando la historia y seguiré escribiéndola.

También quiero que comenten si les gusta que la historia vaya tan lento o les gustaría que avanzara más rápido en los capítulos.

También estoy escribiendo otra historia que la empezare a publicar pronto. Adiosss


	8. Rescate a la Doncella

**Capitulo 8:** Rescate a la Doncella.

—Solo faltaban horas para que por fin el barco llegase, Naruto entreno la forma de eliminar el molesto humo al realizar una técnica de clones o invocación. Ya sabia la razón por el cual esto ocurría y estaba trabajando para ponerle fin. Clon tras clon aparecía y desaparecía en cuestión de segundos mientras el rubio trataba de equilibrar la cantidad de chakra necesario para hacer un clon sin que quedaran residuos de este. Ya poco a poco llegaba al punto correcto, la cantidad de humo que salia ya había disminuido de forma significativa, aunque Penso que seria fácil lograrlo debía tener un buen control de chakra era casi como si utilizara un gotero dejando solo la cantidad necesaria para realizar el jutsu ni una gota mas ni una gota menos de chakra.

Naruto": Alguien se acerca rápidamente.

Kurama: Si y parece ser que viene directo hacia acá, esta preparado.

—Siempre respondió naruto mientras tomaba de su bolso ninja dos kunai y se colocaba en pose de pelea. Cuando una sombra apareció por unos arbustos no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarle uno de los dos kunais, el otro sujeto los desvío con uno propio y se posiciono a 7 metros del rubio el cual lo miraba fijamente para estar atento a cualquier movimiento del otro, pero la batalla no paso a mayores gracias a que krei apareció en la escena.

Krei: Lu! Que haces acá.

Lu: Krei-san mi trabajo de infiltración finalizo y he venido a avisarte que el barco llegara a puerto en una hora, pero este mocoso me ataco de la nada.

Naruto: Pensé que era alguna clase de enemigo, nunca me dijiste que el infiltrado dejaría el barco.

Krei: Es que eso no debería haber ocurrido, explica la razón de que estés acá.

Lu: Si señor, cuando estábamos a dos días de camino el comerciante kori ordenó a sus guardias de confianza lanzar por la borda a todos los trabajadores del barco y así asegurarse de que nada de esta información saliese de ese lugar, y como estaba infiltrado de trabajador de cocina también fui lanzado por la borda. Espere a que el barco estuviese lo mas retirado posible y emprendí mi camino hacia acá.

Krei: Entiendo, y que me puedes decir de ese tipo kori.

Lu: Es un comerciante que ha hecho su fortuna secuestrando y traficando con mujeres, usa a su hijo sagiri para atraerlas para luego venderlas y otros países.

Naruto: escoria de ser humano, debemos eliminarlo inmediatamente.

Krei: Tranquilo Naruto, antes de entrar en batalla debemos de poner a salvo a la chica.

Lu: Krei-san disculpe, pero en el barco no viene una sola chica hay una mas y también perteneceba la aldea nideshiko.

Krei: Nuestra misión solo es salvarla a ella.

Naruto: Como puedes decir eso, si tenemos la oportunidad de salvar a las dos lo haremos.

Un asentimiento de lū hizo saber krei que el estaba de acuerdo con Naruto en lo que respecta a las chicas.

Krei: Ahhhh, la misión es rescatarla a ella porque pertenece a la familia líder de la villa nadeshiko, y nuestras aldeas hace tiempo hicieron un pacto de colaboración.

Naruto: Me vale que la misión la involucre solo ha ella si yo tengo la oportunidad de salvar a la otra chica lo haré.

Estoy con ricitos de oro fue la respuesta de lū antes de que las miradas de naruto y krei se posaran sobre él.

Kurama: Este tipo me cae bien, nunca se me abría ocurrido ese apodó, ricitos de Oró. Jajajajjajaja.

Naruto": Al contrario creo que este tipo acabara muerto al final de la misión y no necesariamente a manos de los enemigos.

Krei: Esta bien, si la misión va bien y podemos salvar a las dos chicas lo aremos pero si no, con salvarla a ella bastara.

Lū y Naruto asintieron enérgicamente mientras veían que krei sacaba un mapa con toda la zona bien especificada y con detalles de cada una de las posibles salidas de emergencia por si acaso la misión tomaba un rumbo no muy bueno.

Naruto: Krei de donde sacaste ese mapa esta muy bien hecho.

Krei: Que crees que he estado haciendo todos estos días, acostando rascandóme el ombligo o qué.

Naruto/Lū: si eso pensaba.

Krei: Bueno empecemos los preparativos. Lū necesito la información de cuantos guardias vienen en el barco.

Lū: En el barco vienen 34 guardias en total. De los cuales 3 son ninjas renegados nivel A en el libro bingo, los demás son mercenarios pero se ve que son fuertes.

Krei: Bien entonces, 34 ninjas en el barco debemos realizar un ataque rápido y potente para poner las cosas a nuestro favor.

Naruto: Krei pero no sabemos cuantos guardias están esperando en el muelle para ayudarlos.

Krei: Tienes razón. No contamos con información de los mercenarios que estén esperando en el muelle.

Kurama: Chico tú te puedes hacerte cargo del barco. Utilizando el genjutsu podrás acabar con todos sin ninguna dificultad.

Naruto": Tienes razón, además así pondré a prueba esa técnica con varios oponentes.

Naruto: Krei yo me hago cargo del barco ustedes limpien la zona del muelle para que la salida de acá no se complique.

Krei: uhhh, no se Naruto estas seguro de poder hacerlo.

Naruto: No tienes nada de que preocuparte yo puedo hacerme cargo de esos ninjas.

Krei: están bien, pero lleva esta bengala, si tienes problemas no dudes en usarla e iremos para ayudarte.

Lū: Estas seguro de enviarlo sólo, los ninjas que están hay son fuertes.

Krei: Tranquilo. yo se que puede hacerlo, además si algo se pone mal estaremos cerca para ayudarlo.

—Luego de terminar de preparar el plan de acción los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas posiciones. Cuando el barco asomo Naruto se dirigió hacia él, mientras sus compañeros entraban al muelle.

Naruto": Según lo que dijo lū las chicas están en la parte trasera del barco en la ultima habitación. Debemos llegar allí.

Kurama: Usa el chakra de ilucion.

Naruto": Ya va, debo estar seguro de que todos entren en el genjutsu. Y no le digas así ese nombre es muy feo mejor busca otro.

Kurama: Ese es el que me gus...

—fue interrumpido por Naruto cuando subió entro al barco y empezó a enviar el chakra yin de kurama por todo el barco logrando que todos en él cayeran en el genjutsu. Mientras se movía dentro del barco colocaba sellos explosivos en cada uno de los guardias hasta que llego a la ultima habitación y al abrirla se dio cuenta que era la oficina de kori el cual se encontraba dormido sobre la mesa y su hijo sagiri se encontraba de la misma forma pero en un sillón, Aun lado de esté, había otra habitación que servía como celda para las chicas secuestradas. El rubio se acerco rápidamente a las inconscientes mujeres. "Liberar" dijo Naruto mientras las sacaba del genjutsu.

Kurama: Ja, ya entiendo porque las secuestraron, es que son hermosas y mas esa chico y se nota que es de tu edad.

Naruto": la verdad es que si pero no es momento para tus cosas.

Naruto: Silencio, deben estar tranquilas estoy acá para salvarlas y llevarlas a casa.

—las chicas asintieron mientras lo veían con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando Naruto las desato las chicas se abrazaron mientras la menor lloraba y pedía ir con su mamá.

Naruto: tranquila pronto estarás con tu mamá, Por cierto mi nombre es Naruto e Imagino que saben porque están acá o mejor dicho quien las tiene en esta situación.

—La mayor de las chicas asintió antes de presentarse como shizuka próxima líder de la villa nadeshiko.

Naruto: Un gusto shizuka, por favor vengan conmigo pero no hagan ningún ruido.

El rubio salio de la habitación seguido de las dos mujeres las cuales vieron al comerciante y a su hijo con miradas de odio, siguieron a Naruto hasta la parte alta del barco, fue hay cuando el rubio sintió un corte en su mejilla, uno de los ninjas que estaban en el barco puedo librarse del genjutsu y logro despertar a uno de sus compañeros.

Kurama: Chico esto es malo. Debes tener cuidado, estos ninjas no van a ser fáciles de derrotar.

Shizuka: Yo te puedo ayudar.

Naruto: Tranquila aun no debes estar completamente recuperada del genjutsu, mantente atrás y cuida de ella. Yo me hago cargo de estos dos tipos.

Naruto llevo chakra a la manilla que mantenía su espada sellada. Y esta apareció de momento a otro sin dejar un solo rastro humo. Lo cual hizo colocar en alerta a los dos ninjas los cuales tenían una ropa muy similares. los dos tenían el cabello negro eran iguales de altos, pantalones negros con estampados militares. Uno de ellos estaba sin camisa y el otro solo tenia un chaleco gris.

Kurama: Ellos son dos de los tres hermanos demonios del agua tienen gran poder con el elemento suiton, tienen el mismo nivel que krei. Debes tener cuidado, y mas importante no dejes que despierten a su otro hermano.

—hai respondió naruto mientras sacaba dos kunais y los lanzo contra los hermanos, los cuales los repelieron con kunais propios, antes de que se percataran el rubio se encontraba atrás de uno de ellos y le propino una patada en sus costillas enviándolo contra su hermano provocando que los dos cayeran del barco. Naruto creo 3 clones para que cuidaran a las chicas, mientras el luchaba contra los dos hermanos demonio.

Elemento rayo[raiton Rai Bakuhatsu] tormentas de rayos, grandes cantidades de rayos salieron de la boca de Naruto dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia los demonios.

Elemento agua[suiton Suijinchu]  
Dos barreras de agua se formaron frente a los hermanos demonio haciendo que los rayos de Naruto chocaran contra las barreras y se desvanecieran.

?: Este chico quiere luchar enserio haru.

Haru: Así es harou, que dices si le enseñamos como se lucha.

Harou: Creo que esta bien hermano.

—Callense y peleen dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer y reaparecer frente a ellos dando un corte en horizontal con su katana. Haru la detuvo con un kunai infundido en agua, pero no sólo detuvo el corte si no que también pudo atrapar la espada y mano derecha de Naruto.

Elemento agua[Suiton suigadan] una bala de agua en forma de taladro salio disparada desde las manos de harou en dirección a Naruto el cual estaba aun atrapado por haru.

Kurama: has algo rápido.

Naruto trazo rápidamente sellos con su única mano libre Elemento viento[futon Juha sho] palma de ola bestial una onda de viento salio disparada contra el ataque de agua los cuales chocaron y desaparecieron creando una pequeña lluvia.

Yo seré el encargado de matarte idiota dijo haru mientras sacaba un kunai y aprovechando que Naruto aun estaba atrapado por el agarre de su técnica intento apuñalarlo, sin contar que antes de que el kunai llegara a su corazón una cadena se enrollaba en su brazo apretándolo tan fuerte que lo obligo a soltar el agarre sobre el rubio.

No quería usar esto otra ves pero. Elemento rayo[Raiton kusari]. unas cadenas formadas de rayos salieron de los pies de Naruto y se movían rápidamente por el agua y atraparon a harou con un fuerte amarre, el ninja solo puedo dar un grito de dolor, "Petrificación" esa fue la ultima palabra que escucho harou antes de caer muerto por una fuerte electrocución.

Hermanooo. Grito haru mientras intentaba zafarse de las cadenas de Naruto pero estas ya estaban drenando su chakra por lo cual cada ves se sentía mas cansado.

Kurama: Dejadme acabarlo, quiero hacerlo sufrir dentro de mi técnica.

Si eso quieres dijo Naruto mientras metía a haru dentro de un genjutsu donde lo esperaba Kurama para matarlo lentamente. Luego de 2 minutos haru murió por un shock.

Kurama: Ese maldito solo aguanto 2 minutos quede con ganas de mas torturas.

Naruto": tranquilo luego sera, ahora debemos volver con las chicas.

Kurama: ahhh, tanto tiempo esperando para nada quiero sentir que puedo repartir mi justicia.

Naruto: Hola volví, debemos irnos tenemos que encontrarnos con mis compañeros en el muelle.

Naruto tomo a shizuka y un clon tomó a la otra chica y saltaron del barco, mientras corrían sobre el agua con dirección hacia donde estaba el muelle.

Con krei y Lū.

Krei: lū vamos debemos terminar el trabajo acá imagino que ya naruto debe de estar terminando.

Lū: Esta bien, acabemos con esto rápido, como con la misión en el país del arroz.

Krei: el tornado de fuego Me parece bien, yo empiezo.

Krei y lū saltaron desde el techo y cayeron en medio de los mercenarios y del magnate que quería comprar a las chicas. Krei-Elemento viento [Shinku Renpa] serie de olas del vacío la cantidad de viento que creo krei levanto a todos los mercenarios a su alrededor. Lū-elemento fuego[katon Sukokku] incendio mortal, la gran cantidad de fuego se unió al jutsu de viento de krei y se creo un remolino que luego se convirtió en un tornado de fuego que quemaba todo a su paso.

Lū: No puede ser, esto fue demasiado fácil.

Krei: tienes razón creo que le dejamos todo la diversión a Naruto.

Como pueden decir eso si se puede notar que se divirtieron bastante, dijo Naruto mientras aparecía junto a un clon y las chicas en sus brazos.

Krei: ya estas acá, parece que te fue bien.

Naruto: No me puedo quejar tuve un poco de diversión. Aunque lo mejor viene ahora.

Lū: A que te refieres. Hay mas enemigos?

No es eso, me refiero a aquello mientras señalaba al barco que se observaba en la distancia, cuando de pronto una gran explosión dejo al barco hecho cenizas.

Naruto: Con eso acabamos todo desde la raíz, disculpa por no haber dejado que te desquites de ese idiota.

Shizuka: No importa con eso quedo más que satisfecha.

Krei: Bien entonces sigamos con la misión. Te llevaremos a nuestro clan allí te buscara la actual líder de tu villa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~k~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Recuerden que me pueden seguir en wattpad como KA_nivek**

Bueno hasta acá este adelanto esperó les guste. Mañana publicaré otro adelanto de mi nuevo fic.  
( **El Gran Uzumaki Naruto** )  
Si no lo habéis visto pasate y leelo se que te va a gustar.

Comenten y voten así yo se que les gusta y me anima a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
